Nothing To Fear
by LaSho925
Summary: The Undertaker and Kane are both considering retirement, but someone new and mysterious changes not only their lives but also their friends. Eventual Slash
1. Chapter 1

This is my Very first fanfic story I hope you will enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1

"Do you think it is time for you to retire?" Glen asked Mark over the phone. Glen was calling to Mark to check up having heard that he was having more health problems.

"I think the time is coming soon. I am gonna have to talk to Vince about. Knowing him, he might want to do something big." Mark replied. "Bigger than your match against Hunter at wrestlemania?" Glen asked. "Yes. Who knows what he might do. So what's new on your end?" Mark asked as he sat down in the living room of his house.

"Well, we are getting two newbies that are coming to Smackdown this week. One is Memo Montenegro, which happens to be Alberto Del Rio's Brother, and a new diva named Robyn." Glen said getting settled on the bed in his room. "I heard good things about Memo, I might have to come to a taping to see him live. I haven't heard about this Robyn girl. Have they started traveling with y'all, yet?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, they have started traveling with us and getting along great with everyone." Glen said. He wanted to say something else but thought against it.

"There's a "but" in there somewhere. I can feel it." Mark said, starting to smile. "Um…..well it's about this Robyn. There is something different about her. I just don't know what." Glen said cautiously.

"I think you like the new girl." Mark said teasingly. "No, it's not that." Glen said while slightly blushing. "There is something about her, like she is hiding something. Something big. I always get this creepy feeling every time she walks by."

"Glen, everybody has their secrets. Trust me, I know." Mark replied. He started think back to what happened last year, but he shook his head trying not to think about what that woman did to him.

"Don't think about her. Maybe you should come travel with us and get her off your mind. You can come see the new talent." Glen suggested. "Yeah, I'll think about it. I'll call Vince in the morning." Mark said while checking the clock. The clock read 11:06pm. "I think it's time for me to check in. Old age is getting to me." Mark said. "Hey, you are not much older than I am." Glen said taken aback. "Well, old man when you plan on retiring. I hear you are getting a little slow." Mark replied semi-jokingly.

"I don't know but I think I got a few matches left in me. Maybe we should retire together." Glen said absentmindedly. Well I will talk to you later I have an early flight to Memphis." Glen continued.

"Alright. I hope to see you soon. Bye." Mark said then hung up. He got up and made his way up to his room and stripped down to his boxers. He slipped into bed. He started thinking that Glen is right. Maybe he should travel with them on Raw and Smackdown. It would beat sitting around the house like a grumpy old guy.

MEANWHILE

Glen put his phone on the nightstand next to the bed. He started thinking about this Robyn. He doesn't know why she was on his mind but what he does know is that there is something strange about her. Stranger than him and Mark. He was thinking about her when he fell aasleep.

_Glen was walking down the hallway of the arena when he was cornered by three guys he didn't know. All of a sudden they attacked all at once. He was then forced to the ground and was still getting beat repeatedly. Then, one of the guys pulls out a knife and stabs him twice in the stomach. The guy was about to stab Glen a third time but something or someone stopped him from behind. What ever happened made all the attackers go away._

_Glen then felt someone touch him. He flinched from the touch until he heard a familiar voice. "Hey, it's okay. it is just me. I won't hurt you." Robyn said. Glen relaxed once he heard those words. Robyn placed one hand on him while grabbing her phone in the other and calling 911. Glen started realizing that her hand felt cold. He later put that thought out of his head. He was probably imagining things. "Glen? I need you to stay awake. The ambulance will be here in about ten minutes. Robyn said to him. He finally looked at her. He never noticed her dark brown eye s before. "I am going to have to do something so you won't bleed out. Please don't freak out about it. The last thing I want is for you to go into shock." She said while lifting her right hand to her mouth. She opened her mouth and she felt her fangs grow. _

_She pricked her one of her fingers with her fang. While she did this Glen's eyes grew wide. "Please don't freak out." She said looking worried. "I am only here to help you. Open your mouth." She said encouragingly. Glen looked at her for a few seconds before opening his mouth only wide enough for her finger. She smiled when he did this. She put her finger to his mouth and watched him take a few drops of her blood. She thought he looked so adorable when he did that. She withdrew her finger right when the ambulance came. She stepped back for the crew to do their work._

_"One day you will learn more about me. Not right now but when the time comes you will know. Both of you will know." Robyn whispered to Glen while the crew put him on the stretcher.  
_

* * *

_**Please review**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Glen woke up with a start. He shut off the alarm clock and sat up. He was sweating from the dream he just had. He was wondering what it all meant. Especially what Robyn said. "Both of you will know." He wondered who else she meant when she said it. He then thought that the whole dream was ridiculous so he put it in the back of his mind. He got up and headed for the shower to so that he can make the flight.

* * *

Robyn opened her eyes. She wondered if she was doing the right thing. She wasn't ready just yet for Glen to know. Let alone Mark. She was starting to feel things for Glen and Mark. She hasn't met Mark, but she has always seen him on TV and she thought she had felt something whenever he was on. It was faint, but still a feeling. A feeling she hasn't felt in over 200 years.

Usually, her powers and feelings over humans are much stronger when she sees them in person. When she met Glen she instantly knew and felt that something was going to happen to them. Something good and bad. She wondered if it was going to be the same for Mark, if she ever gets to meet him. She instantly put that thought to rest when she remembered that he was married.

She thought she felt love for the two men, but she isn't supposed to feel anything let alone love. (And even if it is love, how can she be in love with two men.) She is a vampire. Vampires don't have feelings, do they? She maybe 200 years old but she is still learning the ropes so to speak. She blames all of these misconstrued thoughts on that jerk who created her.

She wants to feel what it is like to be wanted and loved and to also be a friend. But, how can she be that when she is a vampire. She is going to have to take this whole thing slow, she thought. _Maybe Glen didn't put too much thought into the dream to realize what I am._ She thought. She looked at the clock in her room and realized that she has a plane to catch in two hours.

She got up and took her shower and made sure everything was packed and ready to go before she left the room.

* * *

Mark got up from his bed and reached his phone. He thought about what Glen said and decided that going back on Raw and Smackdown was a good idea, even if he would have work behind the scenes. He looked for Vince's number in his phone and hit the send button.

The phone rang a few times before he got an answer. "Hello?" Vince said over the phone.

"Hey, Mr. McMahon, This is Mark. I hope I am not interrupting." Mark replied. "No. You're not interrupting anything. I just got to my office. What can I do for you?" Vince said while sitting down in his chair.

"I was wondering if I could start traveling again. I know that I am not medically cleared to wrestle, but I could still do some behind the scenes stuff." Mark said kind of hurriedly. He was kind of nervous about this.

"I don't see a problem with that." Vince said while he was thinking. He thought that wasn't a bad idea. "Actually, I think I got something for you to do. You can work with the creative team a little bit and we can try and work you into a storyline. You don't need to wrestle, but you are going to be in front of the camera. Monday Night Raw is going to be in Memphis this week. Do you think you can catch a flight from Houston to Memphis?" He asked going through this in his head.

Mark thought about it and thought it wasn't a bad idea. "Yeah, I can." He said.

"Great. I will meet you at the hotel in Memphis, where everybody is going to be at. I will see if I can rent out a conference room for the meeting Monday morning." Vince said. He gave Mark the address of the hotel and what time the meeting was going to be. Mark wrote all of this down so that he could later call and make reservations.

"Thank you, Vince. I really appreciate this." Mark said honestly.

"No problem. I am surprised you even called. After what happened, I really think this might be good for you. I will have the trainers and doctors on hand if you have any problems. I will see you on Monday." Vince said.

"Alright, Thanks again. Bye." Mark said and hung up the phone. He put the phone back on the night stand. He just sat there and put his face in his hands. He started thinking about that day. Mark wanted to know how that day went so wrong. He wanted to know what he did wrong. He wanted to cry but thought against it.

He looked at the clock. 12pm. Noon. He went to his computer and looked up the number for the hotel. He found it and made the reservation. He went to take a shower and once he finished he put on some clothes for the day and got out a couple of suitcases and started packing.

On his way to the kitchen he called the airport to get the next flight to Memphis. The woman on the other end told him that the next flight was at 8 pm that night. He took that flight and he thanked her before he hung up. He looked at the clock in the kitchen. It read 2:03pm. He had time to eat and get everything packed before the flight.

Mark thought about calling Glen but he decided not to. He would make it a surprise. He went to the fridge to see what he had and decided to eat leftovers from the night before. He let the food heat in the microwave for a bit before sitting at the table to eat.

He felt lonely sitting at the table. He also felt lost. He kept thinking if she had ever loved him. Did anyone of his exes love him? And most of all did his children. That thought alone sent a tear down his cheek. Did anyone ever truly love him? Ever since that day he felt pain physically and emotionally, but most of all rejection. He wondered how he will get over what happened. He hoped and prayed for a sign to come that never came. He thinks that he is at a loss.

He finished his food and cleaned up before he went back to packing.

* * *

**Later that day**

Glen made his way to the hotel. He parked the rental car into the parking garage. As Soon as he parked the car his phone started ringing. He picked it up and looked at the caller id and noticed that is was Vince.

"Hello?" Glen said into the phone.

"Hi, Glen. Did you have a good flight?" Vince asked, trying to start conversation.

"It was fine." Glen said. He was wondering what this call was about.

"That's good. I just called to let you know that I have called a meeting with the creative team to talk about the upcoming storyline. There will be a few others there. I am on my way there as we speak. I will explain more when I get there. The meeting will be Monday morning at 10am in one of the conference rooms in the hotel." Vince said.

"Okay. I will be there." Glen said

"Good. I will see you then" Vince said. Then he hung up.

After Glen hung up and put his phone away got out the car. He got his bags and headed inside to the front desk to get his key to his room. After he got his key he went to the elevators and pushed the up button. As soon as he pushed the button, out the corner of his eye he saw Robyn and Memo Montenegro walk in together. He started to feel a tinge of jealousy. He doesn't know why, but he just watches them go up to the desk and get the keys to their rooms.

They started walking towards him to get to the elevators. Glen quickly darted his eyes back to the elevators. He wondered what was taking so long.

* * *

When Robyn walked up behind Glen, she could hear Glen's heart beat faster. He started looking nervous. She wondered if it was because of her. She was hoping that he wasn't thinking about what happened last night. She was started regretting what she had done.

She shouldn't really get involve with humans. She considered Memo an exception since he knew what she was from the get go. Since he found out he has put himself as a voluntary donor when she skips a feeding. That is why they room together. Other than being a donor, Memo has started becoming her friend. Well he is her only friend. They were in training together and they just clicked.

It wasn't that she didn't want friends. She wants to have friends, but her being a vampire made her not want to feel close to anyone. She didn't want to see people close to her dying while she stayed like she was 200 years ago. She already went through that with her family. She would like to have a family of her own but that would mean turning them into vampires. That was something that she wouldn't wish upon anyone.

The elevator finally came and they all boarded the elevator. She watched Glen punch in the floor number he was going to. Coincidentally that was the same floor that Robyn and Memo's room was on. On the ride up to the floor Robyn could feel and see out the corner of her eyes that Glen watching her every now and then. She could see the longing in his eyes. No man has ever looked at her like that. Not even her master. She hated her master. She wanted to be rid of him. He was the reason she is what she is now. Forever like this. She would love to see him die. She is surprised that he hasn't been in touch with her yet. The elevator reached the floor and Glen got off first and went to his room quickly.

Memo looked at her with a confused look. "I'll tell you when we get to the room. Not out in the open." Robyn told him when they got off the elevator. He let it go know instantly what she meant.

They got to their room and set their stuff down. Memo Went to one of the chairs in the living room and sat there waiting for an explanation. I went to the other chair and told him what happened the night before. About how I got involved in Glen's dream and what I said to him.

"What did you mean when you said 'Both of you will know'? Is there someone else in the picture?" Memo asked.

"When I said that I meant that I was going to tell him about what I am and how I got like this. I don't know why I said that. I have been trying to keep this a secret and I still am. I don't think I am ready. Even after 200 years. As for your second question, the other person is Mark." Robyn said that last sentence reluctantly.

"Mark? As in The Undertaker?" Memo asked in shock.

"Yes." Robyn said. "I think I have developed feelings for Mark as well. I don't know why. I have never met him in person so the feeling is not as strong as it is with Glen." Robyn said while looking down at her lap. Her phone started ringing and she went to the table to answer it.

"Hello?" Robyn said answering the phone.

Hello, Robyn, This is Mr. McMahon. I am calling to tell you that there will be a meeting Monday morning at 10am in one of the conference rooms in the hotel." Vince said.

"Oh. Okay. What is the meeting about?" Robyn asked curiously.

"It is about the storyline that you and Memo will be in. So, I would like you both to be there. I will be there personally to discuss the storyline." Vince said.

"Okay. We will be there. Thanks for calling and we will see you there." Robyn said before hanging up the phone. She went back to the chair and sat back down.

"What was that about?" Memo asked.

"That was Mr. McMahon. He said that there is a meeting Monday morning and he wants us to be there." I said.

"Did he say who else would be there?" He asked getting a little excited.

"All he said is that he will be there personally. So, I don't know." Robyn replied honestly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update.

* * *

It was now Sunday evening and Mark made it to Memphis. He was able to rent a car and was on his way to the hotel. He was wondering what kind of storyline Vince was talking about over the phone. I t must have been a really good one for both of them to come all the way to Memphis.

He found the hotel and made sure the car was taken care of. He went to the front desk to get his key when Glen stepped off the Elevator.

"Mark? What are you doing here?" Glen said walking up to mark giving him a hug.

"I took your advice. I called Vince to see if I could travel with y'all on Raw and smackdown and he said yes. He said that I can work on the creative team and he was going to work me into a storyline. We're supposed to have a meeting tomorrow morning." Mark replied.

"Hmm. That's funny. He called me yesterday about a meeting tomorrow morning about a new storyline. Do you think it could be something about the Brothers of Destruction storyline?" Glen asked.

"I don't know. We'll find out tomorrow at the meeting. Where were you heading?" Mark asked noticing the bag hanging over Glen's shoulder.

"Oh. I was just heading to a gym to work out. Did you want to come?" Glen asked.

"Yeah. Let me put my things in my room and get some spare clothes and I'll be ready. And maybe you can tell me more about this Robyn you mentioned the other day." Mark said with a smirk

"Glen's eyes widened a little bit in shock when Mark mentioned her name and he think he might have blushed a little. "Um, Ok. I will wait for you here in the lobby." Glen said as he made his way to a chair.

Mark made his way to the elevator and pushed the up button. He wondered what made Glen act that way. He got on the elevator once the door opened and he pressed the button to the floor he was staying on. The elevator stopped and opened and he got off heading to his room.

He was walking down the hallway and he was looking down trying to get his key card out of his pocket when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying…" He didn't finish what he was saying as he looked up to see a beautiful young girl looking at up at him. She had dark brown skin and shoulder length hair. She had the most mesmerizing eyes. They were dark brown.

"No it's okay." she said. "But, it's nice to finally meet you. My name is Robyn." She said extending her hand.

That shook Mark out of his daydream. He smiled at her and extended his hand and shook her hand. "I'm Mark. You know who I am?" He asked

"Yeah, you're The Undertaker. I have been watching you since I was young. I am a big fan. You are the reason I wanted to become a wrestler." Robyn said.

Mark started to realize that this is the same Robyn that Glenn was talking about. "Really? Well, I'm glad to know that I inspire someone." He said smiling. She smiled back at him. "I don't want to keep you so I will let you go. I'm sure you have something else to be doing. I will see you later." She said while walking off.

He was still looking at her when she left. He started walking again and got to his door and went in as soon as he got the key card. He leaned up against the door with his eyes closed. _What just happened._ He thought to himself. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

* * *

Robyn was rushing down the hallway to the vending machine. It wasn't like she need anything since she was a vampire, but she wanted to get out of the room. every now and then she would get a little restless. She was still thinking about mark. She definitely felt something once she saw him and touched him. This could not be happening to her. she already started having feelings for Glenn but now Mark.

She reached the room with the vending machine and went in. She put her head in her hands and was thinking what she was going to do. She eventually would have to tell them but she was going to wait for the right time to do that. She got a soda and some chips for Memo and went back to their room. She got to the room and sat down in a chair by the window. Memo was on the bed playing a video game when she came in.

"What took you so long?" he said while still playing his game. Robyn didn't respond. all she did was put her feet up in the chair and hugged her legs to her body. Memo paused the game to look at her. seeing that she was curled up like that he went over to her and bent down in front of her.

"What happen? Are you okay?" He said.

"I don't know. is it okay to like two men at one time?" She asked him.

"I don't know. But, whatever you do it is up to you. Why what happened?" he asked again.

"I ran into Mark in the hallway. And I definitely felt something for him." she said

Memo looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you sure?"

She nodded yes. "Yes. it is the exact same feelings I feel for Glenn. What am I going to do? I have never heard of any other vampires that have two lovers before. Let alone human lovers." After she said that she buried her face in her knees.

"Well, I think that maybe you should take it slow. Are you planning on telling them what you are?" he asked

She looked up."Yeah. I plan on telling them when the time is right. I think you are right. Maybe I should take it slow. I will see what will happen. Thanks, Memo." she said while smiling at him.

"You're welcome. I am here if you need me. you know that." he said. He got up and went back to his game.

* * *

Glenn was still in the lobby when Mark came off the elevator.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Glenn asked getting up from the chair he was sitting in. He looked at Mark more closely and he looked a little dazed.

"Mark, are you okay?" Glenn asked.

"Um…yeah. I'm fine, I think. I'll tell you in the car." Mark said when Glenn gave him a confused look.

"Okay." Glenn said and headed out to the car. They eventually got to the car and got in. Glenn looked at Mark to see if he was going to bust.

"Fine. I met that Robyn girl on the way to my room." He said.

Glenn just looked at him. He was a little jealous. He didn't know why. It wasn't like him and Robyn is going out or anything. But, the way Mark was looking when he came back down to the lobby he could tell that Mark was crushing on her.

Glenn started the car and they went to the gym and worked out for the day. They even went to eat out at a diner and catch up on things.

It was dark when they got back and they went to the elevators. They got on one and headed to their floor. They told each other goodnight and went their separate ways.

Glenn went to his room and got dressed for bed. He got in and started thinking about Robyn. He fell asleep thinking about her.

* * *

**Please review. Good or Bad. Just let me know if you are enjoying the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

Robyn was still sitting in the chair when Memo went to bed, which was around 10 pm. She was thinking about Glenn and Mark. She did find them both attractive. She wondered what it would be like to be in a relationship with two men. She wondered if they would be up for that kind of relationship.

She was deep in thought when her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the phone and saw it said _restricted_. She frowned and thought about not answering it but she decided to go ahead anyways.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello, sis. Haven't heard from you in a while." Said the man on the other end.

Robyn's eyes widened. She knew it couldn't be her brother. But the voice on the other end was unmistakably his.

"Abiade? But…How?" She said with a weak voice. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Yes. It is me. But I don't go by that now. To answer your second question, after you disappeared, a group of mysterious men came and attacked our town. They came and started killing people. They started with the some of the commoners and then they came for the royal family. One came into my room and snatched me while I slept. I tried to fight against him but he was too strong. Even for a human. He carried me to the main dining hall where the rest of them held up our parents." He paused for a moment like he was going to cry but still kept his voice strong.

"What happened?" asked Robyn. She somewhat knew what was going to come out of his mouth but she wanted to hear him confirm it.

"The two who had our parents, killed them in front of me. The men dug their fangs into their necks and killed them in front of me while the other man held me down so I could watch.I never saw their faces but I vowed to kill them for what they did."

Robyn just sat there digesting what he told her. But that still did not answer her question.

"But, how did you become a vampire? Did they change you?" She asked wanting to know.

"Yes. They did change me. They wanted to let me live forever knowing that I couldn't do anything to help our parents." He said with a saddened voice

"Brother? I do not blame you for what happened. But, I feel that this isn't why you called." Robyn said with suspicion.

"No, that isn't why I called, but I am glad to get that out of the way. I called because I wanted you to know something. It is something that has already been set in motion." He said.

"What is it? You're speaking in riddles. You know I hate it when you do that." Robyn said getting scared.

"I am talking about you and your two boys and your pet." He said

"Wait. How do you know about that? And they are not my men and he isn't my pet. Now tell me what is going on?" she said getting angry

"Hush sister. Let me explain. I was in Nigeria about 20 years ago and I came by this seer. She spoke of a supernatural royal. She said that there was this woman born of royalty in a village in Nigeria. I didn't think much of it since I knew that you were dead. What she said next told me that I was wrong. She said that this woman was born 200 years ago and had an older brother by the name of Abiade." He said pausing for a moment letting me digest the information.

" I asked her to go on. And she did. She said that this woman will form the most powerful vampire family the supernatural world will ever see. She said that with the help of her two lovers, this woman would have found everything that she would ever hope for and more. The seer ended with saying that there will be hardships ahead and be prepared for a fight. After she told me this I tried to search for you but I didn't know how." He said finishing off the story.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her future had been foretold as if this was meant to happen. As if she was supposed to be with Glenn and Mark. Maybe she was.

"Where are you now?" she asked the only question that popped up in her head.

"I am actually on my way to Memphis. Like you I became a wrestler. I became friends with a guy who is in WWE now. His name is Justin Gabriel. We trained together in Africa. He probably put in a good word about me. I came in to NXT right when you went up to Raw a few months back. Mr. McMahon wants me to debut on Raw while you and your pet debut on Smackdown. It was in NXT when I found out where you were. I saw your picture on the NXT website and I knew it was you. Only you are older. How old are you?" he asked curiously.

"If you are asking what age I am eternally, I am 23 years old. You said you don't go by Abiade anymore. What name do you go by now?" She asked.

"I go by Mekhi. You should rest now. I will see you tomorrow. We can catch up then." He said.

Uh..Ok. I will talk to you later. Bye." She said before hanging up. She really didn't want to. She wanted to speak to him more. She missed her older brother a lot. She went to her bed and laid down. She doesn't really sleep much but she reluctantly did so.

* * *

It was almost 10 am and Mark was trying to find something to where. he finally settled on a t-shirt and jeans with boots. He grabbed his card key and phone and headed out. He was closing his door when he noticed Glenn coming out of his room.

"Morning." Mark said stopping to talk to Glenn.

"Morning. Ready to see what Vince has to say?" Glenn asked heading to the elevators.

"Yea. I guess so." Mark said pressing the down button. They waited in silence and rode the elevator down in silence.

They got down to the lobby and went to the front desk to find where the conference room is. The receptionist told them and they went to find it. They were at the end of the hallway and found the conference room. At the door the saw Vince sitting at the end of the table but further in they saw that he wasn't alone. They saw Robyn and Memo there but their attention was mostly on Robyn. They couldn't keep their eyes off of her.

"Hey. you two finally made it. Take a seat" Vince said.

"Mark, Glenn, I would like for you to meet Robyn and Memo. They are two new additions to the WWE family. I called this meeting because I have a new storyline that involves the four of you. I have already talked to the creative team writers and the board of directors. We all have decided that the Brothers of Destruction will be coming back for one last ride. We also discussed the Brothers of Destruction becoming mentors of some kind. So, Mark and Glenn, you two will be mentoring Robyn and Memo. I know that Memo has been trained by His family but I want him to learn more. I know he is capable of much more." Vince said.

Memo smiled at that last sentence.

"Mark, Glenn, I want you two to teach them all you know. From now on I want you four to room together. I know that it may seem awkward but I have a good feeling about you two, Robyn and Memo. I want you two to listen to what Mark and Glenn have to say. I have also moved up both of your debuts tonight in a tag team match. As of this week you two will be traveling with Mark and Glenn. is that understood?" Vince asked giving Robyn and Memo a stern look.

"Yes, sir." They said in unison.

"Good. well, that is all. I will see you all at the arena." He said getting up and leaving.

Mark and Glenn got up.

"Well, do you two want to go out for breakfast?" Glenn asked Robyn and Memo.

Memo looked at Robyn to see what she said.

"Uh...sure." she said smiling.

"Well come on. we all will ride in one car." Mark said. Heading out._ Maybe this will be a chance to get to know her better._ Mark thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Glenn was hoping he was doing the right thing. He really didn't want to rush into a relationship but he couldn't resist asking Robyn to breakfast. He was riding in the front passenger seat in Mark's rental car with Mark driving and Robyn and Memo in the back.

They eventually made it to a Cracker Barrel and pulled into a parking space. When Glenn got out he couldn't help but look at Robyn. She was probably a little over 5 feet. Maybe 5ft 2in or 5ft 3in. She had dark brown eyes and she also had dark brown skin. He noticed that her skin was flawless. He also noticed her lips and how full they looked.

He didn't know what it was but he sensed that something was odd about her. He didn't know what it was but he would hopefully find out.

Glenn looked over at Mark and noticed that he was looking at her as well. He noticed the look of desire in Mark eyes when he was looking at Robyn. Glenn Looked back over at Robyn and Memo and noticed they were relatively ahead of them heading to the entrance. Glenn went over to Mark to see what he thought about Robyn.

"What do you think about Robyn?" Glenn asked Mark.

Mark looked at him then back at Robyn and just smiled. "I know you like her but I just got to say that she is beautiful." He said.

"Yeah, she is. I have a feeling that you have developed something for her? Don't deny it. I saw you looking at her a moment ago." Glenn said almost accusingly.

"Hey. I'm sorry. I don't know what it is. There is something about her that draws me to her. I know I just met her yesterday but I already feel like we should be together. I feel bad because I know how much you like her." Mark said.

Mark hated to admit it but it was true. He knew that Glenn likes her and he hates that he has started to have feelings for her as well. He didn't know what to do.

Glenn looked at Mark and saw that he was telling the truth.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I am feeling the same way." Glenn said. He didn't know what to do also. He didn't want to compete with his friend for a girl's affection. He didn't even know if she liked being with men who are way older then her.

Glenn started thinking that maybe they won't compete but maybe try and talk this out with Mark. Maybe, just maybe they could have some sort of three way relationship where Robyn doesn't have to choose between them.

When that thought popped up in his head, Glenn knew it was crazy but he was going to swing it by Mark but didn't know how to bring it up.

"Maybe we can work this out somehow." Glenn said. He was going to bring it up the next time they were alone.

Mark could only nod his head feeling somewhat guilty for his feelings.

"Come on. I think Robyn and Memo are waiting for us inside." Glenn said noticing that they were nowhere in sight.

* * *

They walked inside and spotted Robyn and Memo standing a few feet from the door talking.

They stopped once they saw Mark and Glenn walk up.

"You two ready?" Mark asked.

"Yeah." Robyn replied while Memo just nodded.

Robyn led the way to where a lady was standing to take them to their table. They were able to get a table that was secluded. They all sat at the table and ordered their drinks when the waitress came around.

"So, where are you two from?" Glenn asked trying to start a conversation.

"I am originally from Mexico." Memo said.

"I am originally from Africa but grew up in Virginia." Robyn said. Half of what she said was true.

"Where at in Africa?" Mark asked curiously.

"Nigeria." She said.

"What made you come to America?" Mark asked.

Robyn thought about it for a moment. She was trying to come up with an answer when someone walked up.

"Well, well, If it isn't little Yomi." Robyn instantly looked up and it took everything in her might not to cry. She immediately got up and pulled Mekhi into a big hug.

After what seemed like an hour she let go to look up at him. He was taller than she remembered. He was muscular. He had dark brown skin and had braids. He had light brown eyes.

"Big brother, you haven't changed one bit. I missed you so much." Robyn said with a lot of emotion. She pulled him into another hug.

"And your timing is impeccable." She whispered low in his ear.

He gave a light chuckle and pulled out of the hug.

"And you remind me so much of mother." He said. "You look so much like her."

Robyn remembered that she was with company. She turned back to the guys and introduced them to her brother.

"Mekhi, this is Mark, Glenn and Memo. Guys this is my brother, Mekhi." Robyn said enthusiastically.

Memo's eyes widened and was about to say something when Robyn gave him a look.

"Not now, I will tell you in the hotel room." She said to Memo. He nodded understanding what she was talking about. Glenn and Mark just had confused looks on their faces. They were wondering what that whole exchange was about.

"Well, I should get back to my table. I just wanted to let you know that I arrived safely and we should catch up later. Here are the hotel and my room number" He said handing her a piece of paper before he walked off.

Robyn was so happy but also sad at the same time. She was happy that she got to see her brother again but this wasn't the reunion that she wanted. She always thought that she would have been able to go back to Nigeria and be back with her family and have a happy ending. She never thought that fate would bring them here.

She sat back down after pocketing the paper. The waitress came back with the drinks and took their food orders.

There was a silence at the table. Nobody knew what to say. But then Glenn spoke up.

"If you don't mind me asking but it looked like it has been a while since you have seen your brother. Why is that? I thought your family moved here from Nigeria." He said curiously.

"Well, it is actually a long story. A story I don't want to talk about right now." Robyn said. She looked down with a sad look on her face.

The food finally came and they ate in silence. After they were done they got up and paid for their food. They got back to the car and made their way to the hotel. Once they got to the hotel Memo reached into his pocket.

"I know we won't be traveling and rooming together until tomorrow night but here is the key card for our room. You can come by at any time for anything." Memo said taking out the key card and handing it to Mark.

Ok, Will do." He said pocketing the key card.

Memo went to go in the hotel dragging Robyn by the arm.

* * *

"That was weird." Glenn said. "I wonder what that was about?"

"I don't know but something tells me Robyn is hiding something." Mark said

"I think you are right. I gotta ask you something. Can we go to maybe your room." Glenn asked

"Yeah, come on." Mark said leading the way into the hotel.

Glenn thought that this would be the perfect time to ask Mark about this relationship problem with Robyn. He just thought that Mark doesn't take this the wrong way.

They made their way up to Mark's room and walked in. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Mark asked. He sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

"Um…"Glenn was searching for the right words to say. He decided to just come right out and say it.

" I was thinking about our discussion about Robyn earlier today. I was thinking that maybe we could try to have some sort of three way relationship where we both could be with Robyn without actually competing for her affection." He said.

Mark looked at him for a few seconds but thought about it. He didn't want to compete with Glenn either. Glenn was one of his dear friends. He couldn't deny his budding feelings for Robyn.

Mark nodded his head. "Okay. I think that would be a good idea. I would like to know her more and today proved that she is hiding something. I am not getting into another relationship until she tells us everything about herself." Mark said looking out the window.

He was thinking about his ex and all the secrets that she kept and how she took his kids away from him.

Glenn nodded. "I understand. I would like to know too."

"I think we should stop by their room to give them some rules. I think that it is time that their training should start today." Mark said while getting up. Glenn got up also and followed him outside the door.

MEANWHILE

Memo was pacing the room yelling in Spanish. Robyn was sitting in one of the chairs just looking at him. She has never seen him this upset before.

"I want you to tell me everything."Memo said. "All I know is that you are a 200+ year old vampire and this guy who happens to be your brother just walks in out of nowhere."

"What exactly do you want to know?" Robyn asked not sure what he wanted.

"Everything. How you got here and how you became a vampire." Memo shouted.

At that precise moment that Memo shouted that last part, Mark and Glenn decided to come into the room.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger... I know. I will update soon. I hate cliff hangers as much as anyone else would. Please** Review


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is where we find out how Robyn became a Vampire. Just to make clear there is mention of slavery. only brief though. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"What is this about vampires?" Mark asked wondering what this is about. He heard what Memo said and he was pretty sure that Glenn heard it too.

"Yeah, you do know that they don't exist, right?" Glenn asked looking at Memo.

Memo couldn't think of anything to say so he looked to Robyn to back him up.

"I think you should tell them now." Memo said.

"Tell us what?" Mark said getting angry since no one answered his or Glenn's question.

"That I am a vampire. I know that this is hard to believe but it is true." Robyn said almost pleading. She didn't want to lose any chance of getting with Mark and Glenn. She didn't even know if this would drive them away or not.

"If you are a vampire then show us proof?" Glenn asked folding his arms across his chest. He couldn't believe what he was hearing let alone what he asked her to do. Vampires can't exist they are just made up.

Robyn slowly got up from the chair and faced them. She lifted both hands up to her mouth and turned up her upper lip. After a few seconds her fangs started to grow out. After a while, they went back to normal and she brought her hands back down to her sides.

Mark and Glenn couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Wait…so you really are a vampire? But we all saw you could go out in daylight?" Mark asked trying to keep his cool. He wasn't really scared. He was actually fascinated by all of this.

"Yes, I am. The part about daylight is a myth. All vampires can go out in daylight. And no we don't sparkle like they do in twilight."

Glenn smirked at that. He was, like Mark, fascinated by this. That was one of the things that brought them together as friends, their fascination for all things supernatural. "What about breathing?" He asked just thinking about it.

"We don't have to breathe if we don't want to. I rarely do. Like right now, I am not breathing nor is my heart going. You can check me for a pulse if you want to." She said inching closer.

Mark and Glenn looked at each other and then Mark nodded. He looked back at Robyn and walked up to her. He brought his hand to her neck and no sooner then he touched her he brought his hand back. "You're cold." He said rather than asking. He put his hand back on her neck and checked for a pulse.

He waited for almost a minute but couldn't feel one. "You really are a vampire." He said in wonder. He wanted to take his hand off of her but couldn't he took his thumb and brushed it along he cheek. He saw her lean in to his hand and almost kissed the palm of his hand. He reluctantly took his hand away and stepped back so Glenn could see for himself.

Glenn walked up and he put his hand up to her neck like Mark did. He also noticed that Robyn's Skin was cold. He left his hand there for a while and felt nothing. "Wow." Was all he could say. He looked at Memo and asked, "And you knew this whole time?"

"Yes. I knew when we were in NXT together. I figured it out when I and she had a match together. I found out that she had cold skin and she couldn't breathe. After the match I confronted her about it and she confirmed it to me." He said. While he said that Robyn was doing the same thing to Glenn what she did to Mark. She leaned in to Glenn's touch.

She has always yearned for a man's touch. She brought her hand up and held his. "You both are so warm." She said to no one in particular. She let go and looked up at Glenn then at Mark.

"Now, do you believe me?" she asked. They both nodded yes. "Aren't you scared?" she was confused as to why they were still here.

"We are not scared." Glenn said then looked at Mark. "We always had a thing for supernatural stuff, but we didn't think any part of it was real."

"How did you become a Vampire? And what do you feed on?" Mark asked wanting to know.

"To answer your first question, I think we should wait until we visit my brother he should know that too. And your second question, I mostly feed on animals but I also feed on Memo every few months." She said looking down.

"You feed on Memo?" Glenn asked looking shocked.

"Before you say anything else it was my idea. She told me she was feeding on animals but I told her that if she needed any human blood then she could come to me if she wanted to. That is why we room together." Memo said reassuringly.

"Wait..why were you yelling at her anyways? I thought you knew she was a vampire?" Glenn asked.

"I do. I just don't know how she became one. When she introduced us to her 'brother' I started thinking that she had a lot of explaining to do. I didn't even know she had a brother. Wait, what do you mean you have to tell your brother? How did he even know you were here?" directing those last two questions to Robyn.

"Last night after you went to sleep I received a call from him. He was the last person that I would ever think I would see or hear from again. He knows I am a vampire but he doesn't know how either." She said with sadness.

"Why would he be the last person you would hear from?" Mark asked. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

Robyn looked at him and answered his question. "He should've been dead for the past 200 years."

Mark, Glenn and even Memo was taken aback by what she said. "He is a vampire, too? You have been a vampire for 200 years? How old were you when you were changed?" Memo asked trying to process this information.

I was 23 years old when I was changed. I have been this age since 1812. I just found out last night that my brother is also a vampire." She said. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 3 pm. "I am going to head up to see my brother. I want to tell him my story before we go to the arena. If you want to know then you all can come up with me." She said. They all nodded and got up from where they were sitting. Mark and Glenn were heading towards the door when Mark glanced back and said "We will go get our bags and we will meet you two at the elevators. Is that ok?"

Robyn looked a little hurt. She feared she might have pushed them away. She nodded yes and went to go through her things searching for her gear.

* * *

Mark and Glenn went out and headed towards Glenn's room. "Do you still want to have a relationship with her?" Glenn asked Mark. Mark thought about it for a moment. "Yes, I do. I don't know why but I just can't explain it. I want to make this work. What about you?" Mark asked back.

* * *

"I would like to see where this goes. I don't care that she is a vampire." Glenn said. Mark just nodded. As a matter of fact he didn't care either. At least she is being honest. Mark went to his room and got some of his things together. He just hoped that his body would at least make it one last round. He was already feeling kind of stiff in the knees. He went out with is bag and headed to the elevator noticing that Glenn was already there. After a few minutes Memo and Robyn came out of their room with their bags.

Robyn looked and saw that Glenn and Mark were standing by the elevators. She was happy and surprised that they were still here.

"You are not getting rid of us that easily." Mark said with a smirk.

Robyn smiled and pressed the up button for the elevator. When the elevator arrived they rode it to the 10th floor and once they got there they went in search for Mekhi's room. They eventually found it and Robyn knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, Mekhi opened the door. He saw that it was Robyn and they both embraced each other liked they did at the restaurant a few hours ago. Mekhi let go and let them all inside.

"You all can sit anywhere you want." Mekhi said. Robyn sat on the edge of the bed while Memo sat at the desk and Mark and Glenn sat in the chairs beside the window. Mekhi sat down next to Robyn. He had a serious look on his face. She knew that look. It was the look of the protective brother side of him. She knew what he was going to ask before he was going to ask it.

"What happened?" He asked.

She looked down. She didn't know where to begin but she had to begin somewhere. "First off, I don't blame you for anything that has happened. It was that afternoon where we were hunting. I was 17 you were 21. I was going after this antelope. You told me not to go far but I did. I was far in the brush trying to get to the antelope. I was about to aim my spear at it when I felt a hand grab me from behind. The hand went to cover my mouth while another went around my waist. I knew that my captor was a white male. I tried to scream but everything came out in mumbles. He dragged me to this field where there were others like him. They all had swords and guns. They also wore some type of clothing. I didn't know what was going on. They put shackles on me and then they took me to the coast and there was this big ship a little ways out. I saw that they took out little boats out to shore. They loaded me in and took me to the ship. Once we got there they took me to the bottom of the ship." She paused for a moment and looked up at Mekhi.

"It wasn't till I got here to America that I knew that I had been taken as a slave. The ship was taken to Virginia where I was sold to this rich family that owned a plantation by the river. They weren't like everyone else. They treated me like I was equal. They didn't see me as a slave. They taught me how to read and write. They were a great family. I was with them for six years. But, one night where everyone was sleeping there was a noise in the kitchen. Someone was breaking in. I instantly woke up and went up to my door and listened. It sounded like two men and they sounded angry. One went up stairs while the other stayed down stairs to look around. All of a sudden I hear screams coming from the second floor.

I rushed out to the kitchen and grabbed a knife out of one of the drawers and went to go up to help them until one of the guys came out of nowhere and blocked me from the stairs. He told me that I wasn't going anywhere. I heard more screams coming from the kids' room. I knew I had to do something so I stabbed him with the knife and I pushed him out of the way. I rushed up the stairs but it was too late. I couldn't help but cry. I was on my knees when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and looked up. I saw it was the man I stabbed. I stood there in shock. I didn't know what to do. The other guy showed up and looked at me. He asked the guy I stabbed what they should do to me. The guy looked at me and said 'we should change her. Make her one of us.' He walked towards me and touched me. I leaned out of his touch. Then He grabbed me by my neck and tilted my head to the side and bit me. He made me like this. He taught me what He thought was right. At one time they wanted me to kill a human but I said no. I left and never went back. Ever since then I told myself that if I ever see them again I would kill them." She finished her story and she wiped the tears from her face.

"So that is how I got here. Now you know." She said to everyone in the room.

Mekhi Took her in his arm. "I am sorry that I wasn't there for you then. I am here for you now. I will be the big brother that I should have been in the first place."

Robyn closed her eyes and just nodded. She knew that he was the only blood relative that she had left. She looked at the others in the room and noticed that they all had sad looks on their faces. no one knew what else to say.

"Why don't we all head to the arena now." Robyn suggested. She forced a smile and got up. Everyone else followed suit. Mekhi went and caught up with Robyn.

"Which ones?" He asked in a whisper.

'What?" Robyn replied not knowing what he was asking.

"Which two are your supposed lovers?" He clarified.

"The two taller ones. Mark and Glenn." She said.

"I always knew you would go for the taller ones." He said with a smile

"Shut up." Robyn said while laughing. She punched him in the arm.

He laughed even harder.

"Did we miss something?" Mark asked when the rest of them caught up with Mekhi and Robyn at the elevators.

"No, just Mekhi being annoying as always." Robyn said.

"I am not annoying." Mekhi asked pushing the down button for the elevator.

They all got into the elevator and went to go down to the lobby.

"I meant to ask. what was your family like?" Memo asked

"We were royals back then. We were heirs to the throne in our country." Mekhi said with a dark look in his eyes.

"What happened after Robyn left?" Memo asked

"We sent guards to go out and find her. I went also but we couldn't find her. A few weeks after she disappeared these three men came and attacked our parents and I. They killed my parents in front of me and they turned me into a vampire so that i would live with the guilt everyday. I will get them for what they did." Mekhi said.

"I will be there right beside you when you do." Robyn said looking up at him. He looked back at her and nodded with a smirk.

They got off the elevator when it opened. Mark, Glenn, Memo and Robyn went in one car while Mekhi went in his rental.

* * *

**please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long update. **

* * *

Mark was driving his rental to the arena with Glenn in the passenger seat and Robyn and Memo in the back. Mark cleared his throat to get Robyn and Memo's attention. They both looked at him and gave him their undivided attention.

"There is something that I think we need to discuss before we get to the arena." Mark said while stopping at a red light.

"That is: when we get to the arena, you both will have to address both Glenn and I by our ring names not our real names. Hunter decided to refer to us by our ring names years ago and the rest of the roster decided to follow suit. So we kinda adopted it to give the newbies a good scare. But, everyone else goes by their ring names as well. You'll get used to it on a daily basis." Mark said.

"Well, Mark, what exactly do we call you? You go by 2 names." Robyn asked honestly.

"You can call me either Undertaker or 'Taker for short. There are very few people that call me Deadman. So either one is fine." Mark said getting a glimpse of Robyn in the mirror.

Robyn smiled at him and he smiled back turning his eyes back to the road. He started to feel something flutter in his stomach. Maybe he was starting to have deeper feelings about her. Then he thought about it. He was falling for a vampire.

They all got to the arena and found a parking space. They all got out and got their bags and headed in. There was about two hours before Raw airs and they needed to get ready. Vince spotted them and went towards them with one of the writers from the creative team.

"There you all are. I wanted to go over what is happening tonight." Vince said. "Robyn and Memo you two will be in a match against Justin Gabriel and Michael McGillicutty. Kane, Undertaker I want you to do a promo with John Cena and CM Punk." He continued. The writer gave them all a script and both he and Vince went on their way.

"You're wrestling guys?" Kane asked Robyn.

Robyn nodded looking up from the script. "Yes."

"Why?" Kane asked.

"I would say that I would like the challenge, but since I am stronger than everyone other than my brother, I can't go with that. So I do it for the hell of it." Robyn replied with a smirk.

Kane just looked at her. He too was having deeper feelings for her. He and Mark need to have a discussion on what their next step is to making her theirs.

"Well, I think we should find our opponents to go over the match." Memo told Robyn. "Maybe on the way we can find my brother and introduce you to him." He continued.

"Um, ok. I'll see you guys after our match." Robyn said to Kane and Taker. She then went and followed Memo.

"I want her so much. I think you are feeling it too. We need to talk to her. Soon." Taker said to Kane.

"Agreed." Kane said. They went on their way to find their opponents.

* * *

Robyn and Memo were looking for Justin Gabriel and Michael McGillicutty when Memo walked into his brother.

"Memo, brother. How are you?" Alberto said engulfing Memo into a hug.

"I'm good. How are you?" Memo asked happily.

"I'm good." He replied then he realized that Robyn was standing there. "Who's this?" He asked Memo.

"This is my friend, Robyn. She's also my tag team partner." Memo said.

"Hi. I'm Memo's brother Alberto. Nice to meet you." Alberto said.

"Nice to meet you too. Congrats on winning the World Heavyweight championship belt." Robyn replied

"Thank you. I will see you two after the show hopefully." Alberto said to them.

"Yeah I will see you later." Memo said and he continued walking with Robyn to try and find their opponents.

They eventually found Justin and Michael at catering.

"Hi. You two must be our opponents. I'm Justin this is Michael." Justin said with a smile. He extended his hand towards Robyn and Memo.

"Hi. I'm Robyn." Robyn said shaking his hand.

"I'm Memo." Memo said shaking his hand also.

"Where are you two from?" Michael asked.

"I'm from Mexico." Memo replied.

"I'm from Nigeria." Robyn said.

"You're from Nigeria? Do you know Mekhi?" Justin asked Robyn excitedly.

"Yes. He is my brother." Robyn said with a smile.

"That's cool. We all should meet up sometime." Justin said.

"Yeah, we should." Robyn said.

They all got together to go over their tag team match. Robyn felt that this would be a start of something new. Having friends. Maybe this would be the new start she was looking for.

* * *

Undertaker and Kane went looking for John and Punk when they ran into Randy Orton.

"'Taker, your back. It's nice to see you. What brings you by?" Randy asked with a smile. He was glad that undertaker was back.

"Hey. Actually I am here for one more run. I'll also be working backstage for a while. And I am also helping Kane here mentor two newbies." Taker replied with a smile.

"Who are the poor souls that got stuck with you two?" Randy said with a laugh.

"What is this I hear about souls?" John Cena asked walking up with his headphones in.

"Taker and Kane are mentoring two newbies. I was just asking who they were. Maybe we could try and scare them later." Randy told John with a smile.

"Taker, your back? That's cool. Who are the two that you are mentoring?" John said with sudden curiosity. "When do we get to meet them?" he asked.

"One happens to be Alberto Del Rio's brother, Memo Montenegro. The other is Robyn. And you will be seeing them later on tonight. They have a tag team match tonight against Justin Gabriel and Michael McGillicutty." Kane said

"Nice." Randy said.

"John, we have a promo with you and Punk later on tonight. We need to go over it. Where is Punk?" Taker said with some authority in his voice. He was in leader mode.

"I think I saw him go into the locker room area. I'll go get him and I'll meet you back at catering." John said while leaving.

Taker just nodded. He and Kane went to the catering area and saw Robyn and Memo talking to Justin and Michael. It look like they were in deep discussion.

Kane went to get a bottle of water and sat down at a table. Taker followed him and sat across him.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY. I AM PLANNING ON BRINGING SOME WRESTLERS BACK. I'M THINKING OF INCLUDING MATT AND JEFF HARDY AND MAYBE THROW BATISTA INTO THE MIX TOO.**

* * *

After about ten minutes John came back with Punk. They went over to the table and sat with Taker and Kane about their promo.

"John says that you two are mentoring two newbies, is that true?" Punk said with a little bit of enthusiasm.

"Yeah. It's true." Kane said glaring at John.

"Sweet. Where are they? I know they're here." Punk said nearly jumping out of his seat.

"How do you know they're here?" Taker said.

"Everyone has been talking about three new guys coming in this week. So, where are they?" John asked. He was starting to get excited. He wanted to see who Taker and Kane were mentoring. He wanted to welcome them in.

John always liked to welcome in the newbies. He wanted them to feel as though they were with family. He tries to be nice to everyone. Trying to set an example for others.

"They are over at the other table talking to Justin Gabriel and Michael Mcgillicutty." Kane said. He neglected to mention that one of them was a woman.

John and Punk looked and found them. One they knew was Alberto's brother but the other they didn't know. "Who's the chick?" Punk said looking at Robyn. He could tell that something was off with her.

"That's Robyn. Memo's tag team partner for tonight." Taker said. Punk found that odd. Normally they don't have Divas wrestling men.

"Can I go speak to them?" John asked.

"Yeah. Sure but only for a few minutes we have a promo to go over." Taker said.

John got up and headed over to the table where Memo and Robyn were at. Punk was not far behind him.

"Hi." John said getting their attention. Memo and Robyn looked up and saw John and Punk looking down at them.

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves. I'm John, this is Punk. We just wanted to welcome you into the company." John said with a smile.

"Thanks." Memo said.

"If there is anything you need then just let us know we will probably have the same schedule for a while." Punk said.

Ok. Thanks. It really means a lot for you two to come over here to welcome us. Thanks again." Robyn sounded grateful. She really was grateful.

"You're welcome. We have to go maybe we will see you both later." John said heading back to Taker and Kane.

They walked back to Kane and Taker and sat back down. Punk kept looking at Robyn. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was odd with her.

"Is something wrong, Punk?" Taker asked. He noticed the way Punk was at Robyn and he didn't like it.

"Yeah..Uh..do you find something odd with the new girl? I mean not many women wrestle guys in this company." Punk said looking at Taker.

"Well, if she has something that she would like to share she would tell you in time. Don't give her a hard time. She's new and if she wants to she will open up to you. Same with you Cena." Kane said.

"OK," John replied. He didn't want to get on Kane's nor Taker's bad side so he was going to do as they said. He, too, noticed something odd but he didn't want to say anything. He was always kind to new talent even when they weren't so kind to him. People would call him optimistic all the time but he tries to look on the bright side of things. He has had some downers more times than none but he wouldn't want to let anyone know.

Punk nodded too. "You both know what she is hiding?" He asked. He just wanted to know. Sometimes he was always the curious type. Sometimes a little too curious. It gets him in trouble sometimes.

Kane and Taker looked at one another before Taker answered Punk. "Yes. We both know what she is hiding. She told us earlier today. Let her tell you though. It is not my secret to tell. Now let's get to the promo."

Taker chose his words carefully he didn't want to oust Robyn and get her hurt and causing a panic. He wanted her to tell people when she feels is the right time to tell them.

They got to work out what they wanted to do and the show began.

* * *

Raw went smoothly. Memo and Robyn were well received and The Brothers of Destruction got a huge pop.

Robyn and Memo were in the locker room they shared with Kane and Taker. They were waiting on them so that they all could go to the hotel for some rest before they head out tomorrow morning.

"I hope you don't mind that I have to feed from you tonight when we get back to the hotel. I promise I won't take much." Robyn said.

"I don't mind. I think we have to move our things to Kane and Taker's room before you do." Memo replied.

Robyn nodded.

"So…are you planning on talking to them about you three being an item?" Memo asked.

"Yeah. I plan to." Robyn said.

Taker and Kane came in with Punk and John talking about their feud.

"You guys were really good out there." John said to Robyn and Memo.

"I agree with john. You two are like naturals." Punk said.

"Thank you. That means a lot" Robyn said smiling.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow. Some of us are going out tomorrow night for a few drinks. Do you all want to come?" John asked everyone.

"We'll be there just let us know tomorrow." Kane said.

"Okay. See you guys tomorrow." John said. Afterwards, He and Punk left.

"Let's head back, shall we?" Taker said while getting his things together.

As soon as they all were ready they headed to the car. It was a quiet ride back to the hotel. "Can we room with you two tonight?" Robyn asked when they got back to the hotel.

"Yeah. That's fine" Kane said.

They got out and went into the hotel and got up to their rooms. Robyn and Memo got their things and headed to Taker and Kane's room. They knocked and were let in.

"Is there a particular reason why you wanted to start rooming with us tonight?" Taker asked.

"Um…No reason." Robyn said smiling up at him. She wasn't thinking when she stood up on her toes and gave Taker a kiss on the cheek. She went to Kane and did the same thing.

"Sorry." Robyn said.

"That's okay. Don't worry about it." Kane said while caressing her cheek.

Robyn was trying to fight the urge to jump him and feed off of him. She made the mistake of going this long without blood.

"As much as I would like to continue this, I have to feed." Robyn said. She turned to find where Memo went. She noticed that he went into the bathroom to shower and change for bed. She sat on the bed that wasn't occupied.

"How long has it been since you fed?" Taker asked. He sat down in one of the chairs in the room. He was rubbing his left knee. It has been acting up on him a lot lately.

"I would say about a month. I am going to feed from Memo tonight and when we reach the next city tomorrow I will go hunting."

After she said that Memo came out of the bathroom.

"You ready?" Memo asked Robyn.

"Yeah." Robyn replied.

Memo went and sat down next to Robyn. Kane moved to the other bed. He was intrigued at what was going to happen. Taker was too.

Robyn moved to kneel in front of Memo and tilted his head a little. She opened her mouth and her fangs grew. She bit into his neck but tried to make it so that he could feel little to know pain. She started sucking his blood.

She took only as much as she needed to get through until tomorrow evening. She cleared up the bites on Memo's neck and got up.

"Thank you." Robyn said to Memo.

"You're welcome. I'm going to bed. Goodnight" Memo said. He always get tired when Robyn feeds from him. Even though she didn't take much he will still get light headed.

"Night." Robyn said. She grabbed some of her things and went into the bathroom to shower and changed. When she got out most of the lights in the room were turned off and Taker and Kane were each sitting on one edge of their bed.

Robyn went to go get settled into bed next to Memo.

"You can come over here with us." Kane said. He didn't know what compelled him to say that but he did.

Robyn thought about for a second.

"Okay." She said. She walked over to Kane and Taker's bed and went to lay in the middle. Kane and Taker got in on either side of her.

They both turned to face her.

"We need to talk." Taker said.

"I know." Robyn replied.

"We wanted to tell you that we have started to develop deep feelings for you. We want to know where we stand." Kane said. His hand made his way under her shirt and made circles on her stomach with his fingers.

"I have never felt this way for anyone before. I would never take you two for granted. If we do become an item I want you two to know that you both come first to me. I would give you your every want and need." Robyn said honestly.

Taker and Kane were touched by what she said. Taker took hold of her chin and turned her head towards him. He gave her sweet kiss on the lips. Afterwards, Kane did the same thing.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Robyn asked

"Hell yeah." They said in unison. "I have two questions that need to be answered. Why did we both start having feelings for you? and do you have the feelings too?" Kane asked

"I think that every vampire has someone who is their other half. Kind of like their mate. They would know when the person would start having feelings for them and they start having feelings for the other. I am feeling the same way towards you both. It is like you two are my mates in a way. The thing is that I have never heard of a vampire having two mates before." Robyn said.

"You two should get some sleep." Robyn said.

"Do you sleep?" Taker asked.

If I wanted to, yes. Now sleep." Robyn said. Taker and Kane obeyed. They laid on Robyn's shoulders. Robyn looked at them while the fell asleep.

"I will do my best to protect you two. You two have become my everything." She whispered to them not knowing they heard every word. She kissed their foreheads and went to sleep herself.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**...


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, Somewhere in Louisiana

"It looks like our little princess is trying to make a name for herself." A guy says to the other. He had watched that night's Monday Night Raw. He and his clan have been there for their usual hunting.

"You might want to tell boss. He would like to know." The other guy responded.

The guy nodded and got up. He went down the hallway to find his boss in his study. He knocked on the door twice.

"What?" ordered the boss through the door.

The guy opened the door finding his boss feeding from a human woman.

"Owen? We found the princess." The guy said to Owen.

'Where is she?" He asked suddenly getting anxious.

"It just so happens that she and her brother are working for WWE. I was just watching Monday Night Raw and they both debuted tonight." He said to Owen.

Owen gave him a sadistic smile and got up from his desk, not paying any attention to the human lying unconscious on the floor.

"I think it's time to round up the rest of the clan. It's time to teach that little princess a lesson. I don't take kindly to those who betray and abandon us. I want you to go find and tell Haden what you told me. I think he has some unfinished business as well. Where will they have their next show?" Owen asked his second in command.

"They will be in Richmond, Virginia Next Monday night." Jared said.

Owen nodded. "Go tell Haden and then meet me and the rest of the clan in Virginia." Owen told him.

Jared nodded and went to find Haden.

Owen went out to the living room to find his some of the other members. "I want everyone outside in an hour. We are heading to Virginia. Spread the word." He ordered. He went back to his office to tend to the human.

* * *

Back in Memphis, Tuesday Morning

Taker and Kane were the first to wake. They both were looking at Robyn, who was still resting. They gave each other a look and smirked. Taker started rubbing his hand on her stomach while Kane started kissing her neck.

"Well, this is a good way to get up in the morning." Robyn said. She turned her head towards Kane.

"Morning." Was all Kane said before he gave her a kiss. Robyn smiled at the gesture. "I'll go take the first shower." After he said that, Kane got up and got a change of clothes and went into the bathroom.

Robyn turned to her side facing Taker. She started tracing his tattoos on his arm.

"I never thought I feel this way again." Taker said.

"Feel what way?" Robyn asked confused.

"Falling in love. I have had some bad relationships and they all had come back at me a year ago." Taker said.

"What happened?" Robyn asked. Taker went silent for a moment.

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to. I won't push you. You can tell me anytime you want." Robyn said.

At that moment Kane came out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed. He knew what was being talked about and kept quiet.

"No. I have to tell you. After all, you did tell us your story, even when it was hard for you." Taker said looking from Kane to Robyn. Robyn nodded.

"My last ex-wife had tried to get me killed last year. She had told all of these lies trying to get my kids to hate me. And she succeeded in doing so. She was also paranoid. She always accused me of cheating when I never cheated on her. One day she and my other exes decided that they were going to kill me and get rich. Well they hired a P.I. who doubled as a hit man. She had told him my name but never told him what I did for a living. He did some investigating and following around and found out who I really am. He happened to be a fan and didn't want anything to happen to me. So he called the police. It just so happened that he got evidence that they wanted to get me killed in order to get what was left in my will. They all got 20+ years in prison." Taker said.

Robyn felt so disgusted. She wanted to kill them for what they had done to him. She didn't really know what to say.

Taker looked at her and noticed that she had a look to kill on her face. He soon realized that what she said last night was true. She would do anything to protect them even if it meant killing someone. Kane had sensed it too. He was looking at them the whole time and saw that look. He reached out his hand towards her face and gently caressed it. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "You need not worry about them. Right now they are not our concern." Taker said. He got up and got a change of clothes and went into the bathroom.

Kane turned to Robyn and held out a hand to her. She took it and went to him. She ended up in his lap facing him. He looked at her and put his hands on her hips. "Did you mean what you said to us last night? About protecting us and all?"

"I meant every word of it. I would never intentionally harm either of you. You two mean everything to me." Robyn said. She gave him a passionate kiss. That lasted a few seconds.

"What about Memo over there? What is he to you?" Kane asked wondering.

"He is more like my brother. But my real brother calls him my pet. I don't like that term. I don't see him as my pet. I 've always seen him as someone who I could confide in since he was the only one who knew about me." Robyn said then looked at Memo. "He has always been a heavy sleeper though."

Robyn got a pillow off of their bed and aimed it at Memo's head and hit him right on the spot.

"What the hell was that for?" Memo asked as Robyn started laughing.

"You need to get up. We leave in a couple hours." Robyn aid still laughing. Memo started muttering in Spanish.

"You're horrible." Kane said jokingly while smiling. "You know, now that me and Taker know about you, you could always come to us about things? Now that we are an item."

"Yeah. I know. You could always ask me anything. I would try and answer it truthfully." Robyn said honestly.

"Would you ever change us into vampires?" Taker asked from the bathroom door.

"Why do you ask that?" Robyn replied at the sudden question.

Taker looked down at that moment as if he was embarrassed. "I just wanted to know. I don't know why I asked. Just forget I said anything."

"No, it's ok. I personally don't want you two to become vampires. But, if you two decide that you want to be turned then I am fine by it." Robyn said. "Whatever you choose I will abide by it."

"What if something happens to us? Let's say, we got fatally stabbed and we won't make it to the hospital in time?" Kane asked. He chose that one to see if she still remembered the dream he had.

Robyn smiled at what Kane chose. "If that happens then I have no choice then to change you. I can't be without you two."

A cell phone started ringing. Taker realized it was his and walked towards it. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Taker? This is Vince. I wanted to let you know that I brought back some wrestlers. I brought them back so they can help out with the new talent. They will be in Richmond when you get there. They will be in the lobby when you arrive."

"Um..Ok." was all he said when Vince hung up.

"What was that about?" Kane asked.

"That was Vince. He said that he brought back some wrestlers. They will be waiting in the lobby of the hotel we're staying at in Richmond when we get there."

Kane just raised an eyebrow. "As if Brock Lesnar and The Rock wasn't enough? He didn't say who?"

"No. We will find out when we get there, I guess." Taker said going towards his bags.

After another hour and a half they were all packed and were heading toward the car. They were on their way to Richmond, VA.

* * *

I have nothing against The Rock. I love him. Loved him for years now...lol. And he is still Champ. I am happy for him. I should put him in the story and not just mention him. maybe I will start writing him in.

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy...

* * *

Taker was driving through Farmville, VA when he had to stop for gas. He found a gas station and pulled up to a pump. Robyn got out to stretch and asked, "Does anybody need anything from inside?"

"Yeah, can you get me a bottle of water?" Memo asked.

"Make that three." Taker said. He was at the pump paying with a card. He knew that Kane would want one too. Robyn looked back at Kane who was still sleeping in the car.

"Ok. I'll be back in a few." She said walking into the place. She went to where the drinks were when her phone went off.

She looked and saw it was a text message from Mekhi. She opened the message to see what he wanted.

_Where are you? _The message read.

She replied, _a gas station in Farmville, VA. Why? Where are you? _

She pressed send and got four bottles of water. She got one for herself. She went to the counter to pay when she got another text. She put the water on the counter and got her phone out to read the message.

_I'm in Richmond already. I wanted to know where you were because one of our 'new' wrestlers want some skittles. Preferably 2 bags._

Robyn smiled to herself and went to find the skittles. She found some and got 3 bags. She automatically knew who the person was. She got 3 just to be on the safe side. She went back to the counter and added the skittles. The cashier rang up the water and the skittles and while he did that Robyn texted Mekhi back.

_I got 3 bags just to be safe._ She hit send and put the phone in her pocket. She found some cash and paid the cashier and went back to the car. She noticed something to her right and she turned to see what it was. She was not expecting so see someone that she hoped that she would never have to see again.

She stopped dead in her tracks and saw Owen hiding in the bushes. He gave her an evil smile and a wink and then left. She knew that he was back to torture and kill her. She just hopes he did not go after Taker and Kane. If he did there will be hell to pay. She got out of her daze and continued back to the car.

She got into to the car and noticed everyone was looking at her. "Is everything alright?" Memo asked.

"I don't think so. I just saw someone who isn't too happy with me right now." She replied.

"Is it about the story you told us back in Memphis?" Kane asked. He woke up when Taker accidently slammed the door moments ago.

"Yes. It's one of the vampires that I told you about that came and killed the family I was with. His name is Owen. He is actually the leader of the clan and he was also the one who changed me." Robyn said.

"Clan? And why is he after you?" Taker said. he had started driving again and was heading towards the highway to Richmond.

"A clan is what we vampires call a family. It's who we are associated with. He is after me because I left the clan. He doesn't take too kindly to people turning their backs on the clan." She said.

"You said that you left because he wanted you to kill a human. Was there something else that led you to leave?" Kane asked

"Yes. I also left because he was abusive and a sick person. After he changed me he appointed me to be his second in command. At that time the women who were mated with the head of the clan were second in command. The thing was that we weren't mated. I hated him so much for what he did to me. He led people to believe that were and he told me that I should go along with it or he would truly kill me. I did it out of fear. They were in charge of punishments and other things within the clan. He would make me do such horrible things to the others. If I didn't he would beat me and chain me up in the basement and leave me there for weeks if not months without feeding. That is actually what led up to him wanting me to kill a human. He had me locked in the basement of our home for 2 months without feeding. He had come down with a human male. He unchained me and told me to feed from the human. I told him no. I knew that if I feed from him I would kill him. I wouldn't have been able to hold back on him and Owen knew that, I was still young and he knew I would kill the man. That was when I had enough. I just got out of the basement as fast as I could and I left the house. I went as fast as I could. I was still weak because of me not feeding in so long. At that time Owen had us live in Louisiana and I ended up stopping in Montana. I stayed there for I think 100 years. I think that at that time he had stopped looking for me. I think at that time it was the mid-1920s. Everything was changing so fast. I stayed out in the middle of nowhere so no one would get suspicious of who or what I am and I only went into town when needed. I guess Owen didn't find me 'till now because I was on TV. Now I put everyone in danger." Robyn said. How could she have been so stupid.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. You'll find a way to get through this." Kane said.

All Robyn could do was nod. She then tried to lighten the mood. She handed everyone their bottles of waters. Before she could say something her phone went off. She took it out to see it was a text from her brother. She opened the text.

_He is over here literally jumping for joy. He says thank you. And you better get here quick before he starts a riot._

She couldn't help but laugh at the text. She definitely knew who it was. She replied back, _Tell Jeff I said you're welcome. I will be there in about an hour or so._ She pressed send and she set her phone down in the seat next to her.

"What was that about?" Memo asked.

"It seems as though one of the wrestlers that Mr. McMahon has signed back has a appetite for skittles." Robyn said.

"What?" Taker and Kane asked in unison. They heard her but wanted to hear her say that again. They knew of one person that loves skittles but they knew he went to TNA.

"Mekhi texted me while I was in the gas station. He said that one of the 'new' wrestlers wants some skittles. So, I got some skittles." Robyn replied.

"I wonder why Vince brought back Jeff. I wonder who else he brought back." Take said. After he said that the car fell into a comfortable silence. After a bout 30 to 40 minutes they reached the hotel.

They found a parking space and got out. They got their stuff and headed into the hotel.

When they walked in the lobby was full of wrestlers. Almost like a reunion. Mekhi walked up to Robyn. "I hope you got the skittles. I think he is about to blow a gasket." He told her.

"Yeah. That sounds like Jeff. He loves his skittles." Taker said.

"Taker? I thought you weren't coming back to WWE?" Jeff asked braking away from the crowd.

"I wasn't going to, but Kane here kinda talked me into coming back for one more year." Taker said.

"That's cool." Jeff said. He then noticed the newcomers. "Who are they?" Jeff asked.

"Memo and Robyn." Kane said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Jeff said shaking both of their hands.

"Oh. Mekhi said you wanted skittles." Robyn said. She went into her bag and retrieved the 3 bags of skittles. "Here." She said giving Jeff the skittles. Jeff's eyes lit up when she gave him the skittles.

"Thank you." He said. "Oh. Matt's here too. He is probably stuck in the crowd."

"Who else is back?" Kane asked

"Batista and Steve Austin. They're in the crowd somewhere. But, John invited everyone out to drinks tonight so everyone's going out tonight." Jeff said. then he went off back to the crowd.

"We'll see them later. Robyn, I have more questions to ask if you don't mind." Kane said.

"No, I don't mind. Let's go to the room and you all can ask me anything." She said and they went to the receptionist desk.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	11. Chapter 11

I spent too much time writing this chapter and the next one lol. I will probably post the next chapter sometime tomorrow..

Thank you to everyone that are giving reviews. It really means a lot. They give me encouragement.

* * *

They all got into the room and got settled in. Kane then went to use the bathroom. Taker sat down on one of the beds and Robyn sat beside him. Memo went to one of the chairs beside the window and sat in it. Robyn reached out and cupped Taker's cheek. He turned towards her and leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Taker broke the kiss and asked, "Can you tell me more about this whole family thing?"

"Yeah, basically clans are formed when vampires show loyalties to each other. It is also a sign of trust and respect. There is usually the head couple then the rest of the clan are considered their 'children'. The head of the clan also have men who help keep order in the clan." She said.

"How many of vampires are needed to make a clan?" Kane asked. He overheard most of what Robyn said. He sat down on the other side of Robyn putting her in-between him and Taker.

"At least 5. There are clans that have up to about 30 or 40 vampires." Robyn said.

"Even though Kane and I aren't vampires can we start our own clan?" Taker asked. He was curious.

"Yeah. You just need to establish who would like to be the head of the clan." Robyn said. "Even if we start a clan, we would still need at least two more to be official."

"You know that I am in. You're like a sister to me." Memo said.

Robyn smiled at him. "I am so lucky to have a friend like you. You're the first human friend that I have had made when I became a vampire."

"I think that Taker should be the head since he has more experience at being a leader." Kane said. Taker smiled at the gesture.

"What do you do to actually become a part of the clan officially?" Memo asked.

"Well, the process is more towards vampires, but they would share blood with the head of the clan. Then, they all would be of the same blood. But, since I'm the only vampire in this particular clan we will hold off on that." Robyn said. "Memo, I will reiterate what I told Taker and Kane. If you choose that you would like to become a vampire it is up to you. Also, I will not push you. All of you can choose when and I will do it."

"Now if you would excuse me, I think there are a couple of deer with my name on them. I will be back later after I feed. I will be back in time to go out for drinks." Robyn said. She was planning on going down the elevator but thought otherwise. She knew it would move too slow for her so she went out on to the balcony.

"What are you doing?" Memo asked coming up behind her.

"I am going out. The elevator will move too slow for me so I am jumping out. I just have to make sure no one sees me. I think it is good that it is almost night." She said looking down. Taker and Kane stood at the door to see what she'd do.

Robyn jumped up on the rail and looked down once more to make sure no one was looking or around. She then jumped and landed on the sidewalk with a soft thud. She looked back up at the room on the seventh floor and smiled at them then ran off to the nearest woods.

* * *

"Wow. What did we get ourselves into?" Kane asked.

"I don't know, but I kinda like it though." Taker said.

"You always like to live on the dangerous side, but I am with you on that. She's worth it." Kane said. Taker just nodded. Memo came back inside and pulled out his xbox game console and hooked it up to the TV to play.

There was a knock on the door and kane went to get it. Batista, Matt, Jeff, Steve and Mekhi was at the door. "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise." Kane said stepping to the side to let them through.

"Long time, no see. It's been awhile." Batista said.

"Memo, where's my sister?" Mekhi asked. He didn't see her get on or off the elevator let alone in the hallway.

"Yeah, Mekhi's been talking a lot about her since he got here." Batista said.

"She went out to get something to get a snack." Memo tried to be discreet about what to say in front of the others.

Mekhi nodded understanding. He looked to the other end of the room and saw that the curtains covering the windows overlooking the balcony were open. The door was also unlocked and made the connection that she went the short way out. He knew she must have been thirsty to have done that.

Memo then pulled out his phone to text Robyn to tell her to use the door because they had company. While he texted her there was another knock at the door. Taker got the door. This time it was John, Punk, and Randy.

"What are you three doing here?" Taker asked.

"We came to hang out with you guys then catch a ride with you all to the bar later. Is that ok?" John asked.

"Yeah, sure come on in. I think we got enough room." Taker said.

"Where's Robyn?" Punk asked. Punk was still curious about Robyn. It wasn't the bad type, he was just intrigued by her. He felt that there was something more to her. He told John and Randy and they thought he was looking too far into it. The three of them found somewhere to sit and relax.

"She went out. She'll be back in time to go with us to the bar." Kane said.

"Cool." John said.

"So, what brings you all by?" Taker asked Batista, Matt, Jeff and Steve.

"We didn't get to catch you when you came in. we also thought we could stay and chat until we all go out for drinks in a little bit. Mekhi you never told us how old your sister is." Steve said.

Mekhi didn't know how old Robyn was. The last time he saw her she was 17. He started feeling angry towards the vampires that changed her.

Taker sensed that Mekhi didn't know and saw the anger in his eyes. He was confused as to why but he decided to ask when they were alone. He hoped no one else saw. For now, he stepped up to answer for him.

"She's 23." Taker said.

"How do you know and Mekhi doesn't?" Matt asked suspiciously. Him, Jeff, Batista and Steve were all confused.

"She told us." Kane said.

"Mekhi and Robyn haven't seen each other in a few years." Taker said. They were doing damage control. He didn't know if Mekhi wanted to just tell them. People were going to find out and John and punk were already getting suspicious about Robyn.

"That's an understatement." Mekhi muttered hoping no one heard him.

"What's that supposed to mean? How long has it been since you've seen her?" Matt asked. He was getting kind of suspicious. Everyone, except Taker, Memo and Kane, was getting suspicious.

"It has been a while. If I told you exactly how long you wouldn't believe me." Mekhi said.

"Try us." Randy said joining into the conversation.

Mekhi thought about it. He didn't know whether to tell them or not. He decided to tell them the truth. He hoped Robyn would get back soon. He just hope they wouldn't overreact.

"I have not seen my sister in over 200 years." Mekhi said.

"Come again. Did you say 200 years?" Steve said.

"How is that even possible?" John asked.

"Yes I said 200 years. Me and my sister are vampires." Mekhi said. He waited for the backlash that never came.

"You and Robyn are vampires?" Punk said wide eyed.

Mekhi nodded yes.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	12. Chapter 12

This has been a hard chapter to write so far. Hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

"That's awesome." Jeff and Punk said in unison.

While all this was happening Memo, Kane and Taker were silent taking in everything. Memo got his phone again to text Robyn, _Scratch what I said before. Mehki's spilled the beans. I think he needs your help come over quick._

He sent the message and hoped she get here soon.

Matt, Steve, John, Batista, and Randy did not share the same enthusiasm as Jeff and Punk. Yeah, it would be cool if Mekhi and Robyn were vampires, but how were they even sure.

"How do we know that you're a vampire?" Batista asked. He would believe it when he see it.

Mekhi walked over to the group and did the same thing to them that Robyn did to Taker and Kane. He moved his upper lip above his teeth and his bangs grew.

They all sat there wide eyed as punk's were a moment ago. They were in awe.

"Oh my God, you are a vampire." Steve said. They were all getting excited. They've never seen a vampire up close before. The group then noticed how quiet Taker, Kane, and Memo were.

"Why haven't you three said anything?" Matt asked.

"We already knew." Kane said.

"You already knew? For how long?" Batista asked. The group was shocked to hear this.

"Yes, we knew. Kane and I found out a couple days ago." Taker said.

"I knew for a couple of years since me and her first met." Memo said.

The group sat there in shock taking this all in.

"Wait, wait wait. Memo said that Robyn went out for a snack. What did she mean by that?" Matt asked.

"She went to go feed. She went to go find some deer to hunt." Taker said.

"So, you knew this whole time you were here?" Randy asked Taker.

"Yes I have." Taker said.

"Yeah, him and Kane are my sisters mates as it turns out." Mekhi said.

"Mates? How?" Steve asked.

"Vampires and their mates have some sort of connection between them. Like they belong together. Their other halves. This is an unusual case since they both have a connection with Robyn and she with them. It is something that cannot be explained but you would know when you feel it." Mekhi said. He turned towards Taker, Kane and Memo. "Has she said anything to you about what a vampire clan is?" He asked them.

"Yes. But, it happened to be after she saw the guy who changed her." Taker said.

"What?" Mekhi bellowed. Anger rising again.

At that moment there was a thud on the balcony. Everyone looked up in time to see Robyn come through the door.

"What's with the yelling?" Robyn asked him.

"Taker just said that you saw the guy who changed you." Mekhi said.

"Yes, at a gas station a few ways from here. He was hiding. He smiled and gave me a wink then ran off. I think he might be planning something." Robyn said.

"We'll worry about that later." Mekhi said. He let go of most of his anger. He was going to kill the guy who took his sister's life. " I was just asking them if you had mentioned anything about vampire clans." He told her.

"Yeah, we kinda decided to form our own clan. But, we need more people." Robyn said.

"You know I am with you all the way." Mekhi said.

"I have a few questions." John said.

"Go ahead." Robyn said. "We will answer your questions truthfully." She continued.

"Well I think we all want to know: How did you two become vampires? What are vampire clans? Are we allowed to join? And if we choose to become a vampire would you turn us?" John asked.

Robyn and Mekhi told them everything from when Robyn got kidnapped and sold to when Their parents died. Robyn then went on into her story about the house being raided and the family she was serving were killed. She then went on to tell them about the vampire clans and her tale with the guys that killed her. She ended with her escape and then she told them what she had told Taker, Memo and Kane about the blood sharing and how they were unofficial until the time they choose to become a vampire.

Jeff got up and gave Robyn a tight hug for comfort. He always thought that hugs would help people. Robyn smiled at the gesture. "I am so sorry about what happened to you two." He said.

"It's not your fault, Jeff. We just had some bad times, that's all." Mekhi said.

"I think it's time for us to go. The others might be there." Taker said. They all nodded and headed out.

They all ended up having a good time. They stayed at the bar for a couple of hours then called it a night. They went to the hotel and decided to all go out to eat somewhere and talk some more the next day.

They went their separate ways. Matt, Jeff, Batista, Steve, John, Randy, and Punk were thinking the same thing. They wanted to join the family that Taker, Robyn and Kane started. They had a feeling that this was a start of something new.

Memo, Robyn, Taker and Kane got back to their room and settled down for a bit.

"Do you all mind if I go stay with Alberto for the night?" Memo asked. He wanted to spend some time with his brother. He hadn't really spoken to Alberto much since he started working on the road.

"We don't mind, go ahead." Kane said. Memo smiled and got some of his things and headed out the door.

Kane went to sit next to Robyn on one of the beds. He started kissing her passionately. Taker came over and sat on the other side and started touching her and was kissing her neck. Both Kane and Taker reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head then Kane tossed it on the floor. He began kissing her again but with more force. Robyn started moaning into the kiss.

She was enjoying the attention that her two lovers were giving her. Eventually she was able to get Kane's shirt off after the long kiss. She then turned towards Taker and started kissing him with as much passion. She also start taking off his clothes. Eventually He ended up naked.

"No fair. Why aren't you naked?" Taker said in between kisses. He put his hands on her back and started to unstrap her bra. After he ridded her of it he went after her jeans and underwear.

After Robyn was stripped of her clothes she started pushing Taker to lie down on the bed. She looked at Kane and seductively waved him over to where she was. When he went over to her she kissed him and said, "I want you to take me from behind while I'm with Taker."

He nodded and Robyn went back to Taker and laid on top of him while kissing him. She reached down between them and started stroking his semi hard cock. Both him and Kane were turned on by this.

While Robyn was making out with Taker, Kane tore off the rest of his clothes and started stroking his own cock.

Robyn stopped stroking Taker's cock and she lifted her hips and started impaling herself with it. Taker moaned at the feeling and started lifting his hips to meet hers. Robyn moaned at the feeling. Taker brought his hips back down on the bed. Robyn started thrusting. Taker reached up and cupped her face and then and then started trailing his hands lower to cup her breasts.

Kane came up behind Robyn and grabbed hold of her hips. He put her into a position that he could take her from behind while she would still be able to ride Taker. He went in slowly. He didn't know if she would be able to hurt as much as a human would but he wasn't taking any chances. Soon, he was all the way in. After a few seconds, as if on cue, both Taker and Kane started thrusting into Robyn in sync. Robyn moaned a loud in pleasure. She had never felt this kind of pleasure before and it felt amazing. After a while both Taker and Kane started speeding up. To them this was the best sex that they ever had. They never felt so much pleasure having sex with a woman before. With Robyn it felt like heaven.

"I'm about to cum" Kane said.

"Me too." Taker said

All Robyn could do was nod. She was in so much pleasure. Both Taker and Kane sped up and a minute later the both came while Robyn had the best orgasm she had ever felt. Kane withdrew from Robyn and lay down on the other side of the bed while Robyn got off of Taker and laid down between them.

Both Taker and Kane were panting from what they thought was the best sex they ever had in their lives.

"I have to say, I never had a threesome before but that was mind-blowing." Kane said.

Robyn and Taker both smiled.

"I have to agree with Kane on that one." Was all Taker said. Robyn turned over to her side and laid her head on Kane's Chest while Taker rested his hand on her hip. They never felt so complete. They all knew that this was where they belonged.

Robyn just hoped that nothing would happen to them or her new found friends. She started to feel like she was a part of a family again. She would hurt and/or kill anyone who would try and harm her or her lovers and friends.

* * *

**This was my very first sex scene I have written. It was hard. Please Review...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

**THAT SAME NIGHT ACROSS THE CITY**

"Boss, I took the pictures you wanted. I made sure no one saw me." Henry said walking up to Owen.

Owen had one of his clan members, Henry, spy on Robyn. He took the camera from Henry and got the flash card out and put it into the computer. He watched as the pictures came up full screen. He then gave an evil smirk to Henry.

"Good work. You can go now." Owen said dismissing him. Owen looked at the computer again and looked through the pictures. There was a picture of Robyn, Memo, Taker, and Kane going into the hotel when they first arrived. Then there was a picture of Robyn kissing Taker. The picture was obviously taken from a building across the street from the hotel. Then there were pictures of the group (Matt, Jeff, Steve, Batista, John, Randy and Punk) discussing something with Mekhi. There was a clear shot of him when Robyn arrived. There were pictures from the club and lastly the pictures of Robyn, Taker and Kane making love.

Owen had all that he needed to get his plan rolling all he needs now is Haden then he will set his plan into motion.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Owen said still looking at the pictures.

"Boss, I got Haden like you asked." Sam said.

"Send him in." Owen said.

Sam went out to get Haden and a few moments later Haden appeared.

"Why is it that you sent for me?" Haden asked. He was tall and muscular guy. He used to be a soldier in England before being turned into a vampire over 500 years ago. He met Owen when they were fighting for their Queen and country. They were both turned at the same time. They stayed together to travel for a few decades then they went their separate ways forming their own clans and discovering who and what they are and what powers they possessed.

Now the only thing that brought them back together was that they coincidentally targeted the same family in Nigeria. They had found out years later when they were searching for the siblings that escaped their grasps. At that time they shared stories and vowed to get revenge on the siblings for getting away. Being in a clan is taken most highly amongst vampires. The only way to get out was death.

"I have found our prince and princess." Owen said. He turned the computer screen around and showed Haden a picture of Mehki and Robyn in the club they visited only hours ago.

"Where was this taken?" Haden said suddenly getting interested.

"In a club somewhere in the city." Owen said.

"Do you have a plan?" Haden asked.

"Yes. I am going to kidnap and hurt the ones that Robyn loves the most. Hopefully she will come to me." Owen said.

Haden smiled. "I'm in. what would you want me to do?" He said.

"You, I and a few others are going to follow her lovers and maybe another hostage or two. We will bring them back here and chain them and lick them in the basement. We will move tomorrow morning." Owen said.

"Ok. I will get two of my best men and will meet you back here." Haden said. He paused at the door. "Why did you choose this place?" he asked curiously.

"Because, Robyn was a slave here. I killed the family she worked for and then I turned her here. When she finds out I'm here she would know where to find me." Owen said and he sat back down and looked at the computer.

Haden just nodded and left. He would do as he promised and get his two men and be back by dawn.

* * *

**BACK AT THE HOTEL The next morning**

Robyn had just gotten out of the shower when Taker and Kane was heading to the door.

"Where are you two going?" Robyn asked.

"We have to go see Mr. McMahon. Him, Stephanie, Hunter and Shawn are staying at another hotel. We'll meet you at the restaurant later." Taker said. He walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss and Kane did the same. They both went out the door and left. Robyn smiled. She didn't know how she deserves to have two amazing guys in her life. It has only been a few days but she felt like she could live with them forever if they wanted too.

She went to go get dressed. Jeff, Randy, Punk, Batista, and John invited her for breakfast. She had a feeling that they had more questions. She continued to get ready and left to go downstairs.

She found the group sitting at a table in the far end of the dining area and went to go sit with them.

"Do you eat food?" Jeff asked Robyn out of the blue.

"Yes. If I wanted to. I usually do to pass off as human." Robyn replied.

"I know this is a personal, but did you have any children before you were turned?" Jeff asked.

"No. I never got a chance to." Robyn said with sadness.

"Can you still have children somehow?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, there is a process. The person has to be turned into a vampire and we have to exchange words. Kind of like a vow. It is an unbreakable link. Kind of like a mother and child." Robyn said.

"What about Taker and Kane? I mean they are your mates. Is there a process for that?" Randy asked chiming in.

"Yeah, that one is more intimate. We have to share vows and then we would have to consummate our union. We know that we were meant to be but we haven't actually made it final. In order to be final, I have to turn them." Robyn said.

Well, all I can say is the next time you three want to have sex, you might want to gag the other two." Punk said.

Robyn's eye widened in horror and put hid her face in her hands. Everyone else just laughed.

"Oh my God, I can't believe someone heard us." Robyn said.

"Well, it wasn't that hard to miss. My room is next to yours and it turns out they moan real loud. Something I did not need to know about those two." Punk said while laughing.

Robyn was humiliated at first, but then was able to laugh at it now. She had joined in with their laughter and again felt the feeling of closeness. Family. She was starting to have a family again. She was having more feelings. Feelings that she had suppressed for years are now resurfacing. She was welcoming those feelings.

She continued to talk with them and they eventually all went out someplace together. Jeff stuck by Robyn a lot. He was starting to get close to her in a way a son is to a mother. He was really fascinated by Robyn and was also comforted by her as well. Everyone else felt that way too. She was almost becoming a mother type figure to them and they only just met her.

They all thought that they would stick with her and get to know more about her.

* * *

MEANWHILE

Taker and Kane were just getting to the other hotel. They were 15 minutes early. They got out of the car not noticing six men standing on the other side of the street. They were about to head in when three of the six guys came up and blocked the door.

"Can we help you?" Taker asked.

One of the guys smirked evilly.

"Yes, you can." Said a voice from behind them. Taker and Kane looked back and saw three other guys.

"And how is that?" Kane asked.

"Well, you two know someone that I want dead. You see, she left me and then she decides to go after two aging humans." Owen said.

Taker and Kane looked at each other. They had a sense of who this guy is.

"You must be Owen, right? "Kane asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Yes, I see she told you about me. How cruel I had been to her right before she left. I can be cruel, but I think I can step it up a little bit." He said smiling.

"And how is that?" Taker asked.

"By taking those who are close to her. Make her come to me and then have her watch you two die and then she will be begging me to kill her as well. I see this as a win/win situation. For me of course." Owen said.

"What if we don't want to go with you?" Kane asked.

"You are up against six vampires. You two may look big and bad, but we are stronger and faster. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Owen said.

"What is the easy way, because we are not going without a fight." Kane said.

"Well, suit yourself." Owen said. he nodded to the guys that were blocking the door to the hotel.

Two of the vampires walked up behind Taker and Kane and knocked them out.

"You three get them up and take them to the safe haven. Haden, Corey and I will go get the pet." Owen said. He soon left with Haden and Corey following close behind.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	14. Chapter 14

"So, I have seen you hang out with that girl a lot. Are you two dating?" Alberto Del Rio asked his brother.

"No, no, we're not dating. Just close friends." Memo said.

They were hanging out in Alberto's hotel room. They had decided to stay in for a while before going out later. Ricardo was also in the room but was focused on what was on TV.

"So you say." Alberto said teasingly.

"We are just friends. She is already taken. I consider her to be like sister to me. You should get to know her. Maybe we could hang out sometime so that you can get to know her." Memo said with such enthusiasm.

"Yeah. I would like that very much. Maybe tonight." Alberto said.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get that." Memo said. He got up and opened the door. He frowned a little not recognizing the three guys outside the door.

"Are you Memo?" The one in the middle asked.

"Yes. Do I know you?" Memo asked.

"No you don't know me. But, you probably heard of me from your lady friend." The guy said.

Memo just looked at him questionly.

"My name is Owen and I would like for you to come with me peacefully. I don't want to make a scene in front of your friends." Owen said.

"Brother, who is this guy?" Alberto said hearing the threat. He didn't like people messing with his family, especially his younger brother.

"I don't…" Memo started to say. All of a sudden it all clicked. This is the same Guy that turned Robyn and also tortured her.

Owen smirked evilly. He saw the look of recognition on Memo's face. He also saw the look of fear cross his face.

"I don't like repeating myself." Owen said.

"Why do want me?" Memo asked.

"I don't want just you. I already got Robyn's lovers." Owen said.

Memo's eyes widened at that. "Does Robyn know this?" he asked.

"No, not yet. You see, I am using you three as bait to get to her. So she can come to me." Owen said.

"What will you do to her? What will you do to us?" Memo asked.

"Well it's simple. I want to do toher what I have always done to her. But, this time around she won't want to live after what I'll do to you three. So again, come away with us peacefully or forcefully. Either way you will die." Owen said.

"He is not going with you. You will have to fight me to get him." Alberto said. He had enough of this man threatening to kill his brother.

"No, Alberto don't." Memo said. He looked at Owen saying, "I'll go with you."

Memo looked back at his brother. "Just don''t follow us. Just tell Robyn what happened. Tell her not to come that it's a trap."

"Now why would you tell him that. " Owen said. He nodded to the man to his right. The guy went to Memo and knocked him out. Alberto was pissed at that. He was going to charge the man, but he was punched in the face by Owen.

"Tell Robyn That Owen is looking for her. Tell her that she knows where to find me." Owen said then went to the stairwell and left. The other guy that had Memo followed behind.

"Also mention a guy named Haden was here looking for Mehki." Haden told Alberto then left.

Alberto was still pissed. He had to go to Robyn and see what the hell was going on. "Ricardo, Let's go. We're going to get Robyn. She knows something that we don't." Alberto said While getting some clothes on. Ricardo was rushing doing the same thing. He too wanted to know what was going on. He had saw what had happened and kept quiet. He knew that Alberto was mad. They both left and went to the restaurant Memo had mentioned he was going to meet with Robyn.

They got there fifteen minutes later and headed in. They eventually found Robyn and a few others at a table. They walked up to the table.

Robyn noticed them first. She saw the look on Alberto's face and frowned. "What's wrong?" Robyn asked. "Where's Memo?" she noticed he wasn't with Alberto and Ricardo.

"There were three guys that came and took him. One of them wanted me to give you a message. He wanted me to tell you that 'Owen is looking for you.' He also said that you know where to find him. They took my brother. I want to know who the hell you are. What kind of people did you hang out with that would want to hang out with you? This guy also mentioned having your lovers with him." Alberto said.

Hearing all of this Robyn was shocked, scared and most of all angry. She knew she had to tell Alberto and Ricardo this.

As if things couldn't get any worst, Vince McMahon, Stephanie, Triple H and Shawn Michaels had walked in and came to the table.

"Fuck. I got to find them fast." Robyn said as they walked up. Robyn was so worried. She was worried that her best friend and her lovers were going to die and it would be her fault. Her past was catching up to her and she didn't like it.

"Robyn, have you seen Kane and Taker?" Vince asked.

"No, not since this morning, sir." Robyn said.

"I think they were taken and are being held captive. And I think Robyn knows who has taken them." Alberto said. He was putting all the blame on Robyn. The group that were sitting at the table (Jeff, Randy, Punk, Batista, and John) could tell by the sound of Alberto's voice that he was putting the blame on her. They started glaring at him. They knew the truth and they were sticking behind Robyn whatever she chose to do. They also knew a couple of others would as well.

It only made Robyn feel worst. "Is this true? Do you know who has taken them?" Vince asked sternly.

"Yes. I know who took them, but I don't know where they are." Robyn said.

"Well I think we need to call the police and you need to tell them what you know." Vince said.

"The police are not going to be much help." Robyn said.

"What is that supposed to mean? There are three people missing and you say that the police are not gonna be much help?" Alberto yelled.

"I think you should tell them." John told Robyn. Everyone at the table agreed with him.

"Tell us what?" Stephanie asked.

Robyn blew out a sigh. "This is not the place to discuss this. Can we meet at the arena? I promis I will tell you everything." Robyn pleaded.

"Yes. And I want the truth." Vince said walking away. Everyone at the table got up and walked out.

"Whatever you choose, just know that we are behind you 100 percent." Randy said to Robyn. Everyone nodded in agreement. Robyn smiled up at him. "Thanks." She said.

Jeff was on the phone it sounded like he wanted Matt to meet them at the arena. Batista was doing the same thing only he was talking to Steve.


	15. Chapter 15

Didn't really say anything in the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy...

* * *

The whole group including Matt and Steve was in the arena.

"Ok. We're here. Now tell us what you have to say." Alberto said. his patience was running then.

"You are not going to believe me, but it is true and then I am going to have to show you…." Robyn said.

"Just tell us." Vince said almost yelling cutting her off mid sentence.

"I am a vampire." Robyn blurted out.

"Say what?" Shawn said.

"I am a vampire." Robyn repeated.

"A vampire? Like the mythical creatures that suck your blood?" Hunter said. "You don't even have fangs."

"Hunter. I can't believe you would think that she's a vampire. they don't exist." Stephanie said.

"If vampires don't exist then how is it that I can do this?" Robyn said. She showed off her teeth for the third time. The fangs grew out.

"Oh shit." Hunter said.

"Or how am I able to do this?" Robyn sped to John and took him by the shirt and lifted him up off the floor with one hand without as much as a strain.

"Oh God. You are a vampire. Does this mean the guys that have my brother and Taker and Kane are vampires too?" Alberto asked starting to get worried.

"Yes. I need to tell you about them. About my past. It is a long story." Robyn said. She put John down. "I am sorry about that John."

"It's cool. That was pretty awesome though." John said.

"Well, we have time. Wait..John you knew?" Vince asked.

"Yeah. We all knew." John said indicating to the group that were standing behind Robyn. (Randy, Matt, Jeff, Steve, Punk, and Batista).

Vince, Alberto, Ricardo, Stephanie, Shawn and Hunter stared at them in disbelief.

"I should tell you my story now. You should sit down." Robyn said. And they did.

She told them everything about her past leading up to now and about Mekhi.

"Wait, There was a guy that was with this Owen. He said that his name was Haden and he was looking for Mekhi." Alberto said.

Robyn called Mekhi and told him get to the arena quick. A few minutes later he showed up in front of her.

"Alberto, Tell him what you told me." Robyn said.

"There were three guys that showed up at my room and they took my brother. One of them told me that their name was Haden and they were looking for you." Alberto said.

"That bastard. I will kill him." Mekhi said.

"He was one of the guys that killed our parents, wasn't he?" Robyn said.

"Yes." Mekhi said. "What else?"

"My creator has Taker, Kane and Memo. I have to look for them They have to be somewhere near by." Robyn said. She was starting to freak out. Everything was catching up to her. She started to cry. Mekhi hugged her to him. She started sobbing into his chest. She just wanted them back safely.

"Why does she care so much about them?" Vince asked.

"Taker and Kane are her mates. And Memo is sort of like her pet." Mekhi said. still holding a sobbing Robyn.

"Mates?" Shawn asked.

Mekhi told them what he told the rest of the group about how Taker and Kane were connected to her and her to them. Something not easy to explain.

"What about 'pet'?" Ricardo asked.

"Well, he has agreed to be her blood donor when she is not able to go feed in time. She does not like that term though." Mekhi said.

Robyn continued to cry. Then something clicked. She knew that the clan would want her dead. She also knew that Owen would want to make an example of her in front of everyone. So he would bring the whole clan. Plus Haden and his clan are here too. There aren't that many places that can hold that many people. Let alone vampires.

"Mekhi noticed that she wasn't crying anymore. He gently pushed her away from his chest. He cupped her face.

"Sister, are you alright?" Mekhi asked. Robyn had a faraway look in her eyes. She was still thinking. Then it came to her.

"I know where they are. I know where they took Taker, Kane and Memo." Robyn said.

"You do? Where are they?" Vince asked.

"Owen took them to the plantation that was owned by the family that had me as a slave. That is the only place they know and is the only place that connects me to Richmond. I think that it may be a trap. But, I have to go get them." Robyn said getting up. She was heading out to the door when John stopped her.

"What. You can't go there by yourself. As you said it might be a trap. You need to get a plan and you need to get some sort of back-up." John said.

"He's right" Randy said.

"Where am I going to get back-up?" Robyn asked. She was getting impatient.

"You have us." Triple H said. He was on board to help her get them back. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"You can't go up against vampires. Robyn just showed you all how easily vampires can move and pick up humans. They can kill you within seconds." Mekhi said.

"Well, turn us. Let us help. Please." Jeff said. He walked up to Robyn. "Taker and Kane have always been there for Matt and I. They have always been like father figures to us when we started in this business. I would like to have a mother figure in my life. Please." Jeff said pleadingly.

"I think that applies to all of us. Turn us. Let us help." Punk said.

Robyn stood there thinking whether or not this was a good plan. She then looked at Mekhi and then she looked at the group. She let out a sigh.

"Fine, ok. I'll change anyone who wants to help." Robyn said.

Everybody smiled at that. They wanted to help in anyway possible. Taker and Kane meant a lot to them.

"Question. How long does it take?" Batista.

"It usually takes three days. I don't know why. We have to exchange blood. But, when humans drink the blood during the process our blood acts like a sedative. While you are in this sleep like state, your body starts changing. And for some reason it makes you look a few years younger." Robyn said.

"Three days? Does it hurt?" Matt asked.

"It doesn't hurt. The three days will fly by trust me. You will be sleep during the transition. After the transition you will have to feed. But, we will worry about that when we get there. Right now we have to worry about where you will be for the next three days so that we won't be disturbed." Mekhi said.

"I can rent an apartment for the rest of the week. I can go look for one." Triple H suggested.

Robyn and Mekhi looked at each other then nodded. "That would be great." Mekhi said.

Hunter quickly left whilst trying to place some calls.

"I guess while they are changing we can come up with a plan." Mekhi told Robyn. Robyn just nodded.

She went to a chair and sat in it. Jeff went and sat in a chair next to her and pulled her closed to him. She just rested her head on his chest.

"I think I need to make some changes for next Monday. I will need to go call the writers to get you all off for next Monday. I'll be right back." Vince said. He went to make some calls.

Ten minutes later Hunter came back. "I got an apartment for a few days. It is a three room apartment. So everyone will have to share." He said.

"Everyone should go eat something. And meet Mekhi and I at the apartment." Robyn said. Everybody got up and Hunter gave everyone the address before they left.

Alberto stayed back. "I am sorry I came at you like that before." Alberto said. He felt sorry for going off on Robyn.

"It's okay. If I was in your shoes I would have done the same thing." Robyn said.

"I would like to help. Iwould like to get my brother back." Alberto said.

"Me too." Ricardo said.

Robyn nodded in understanding. She then left for the apartment. She and Mehki got there at the same time. They went in and waited for everyone.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW... Good or bad reviews are fine.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope you enjoy... I am having a hard time now. I know that eventually each person who is turned in this chapter will have a mate in later chapters. I think it will start in the next chapter. My question is...who should their mates be? I don't mind who. male or female. **

* * *

After about an hour and a half the whole group including Hunter, Stephanie, Shawn, and Vince were at the apartment.

"So what do we do now?" Punk asked. He looked kind of enthusiastic about this whole thing. So was Jeff.

"Well, now I think that there should be a few people to a room. That way everyone will have enough space to lie down without being too cramped. While you all are being changed Mekhi and I will be doing lookout to make sure no one comes in or out. We will also be going out one at a time to go feed and find some places where we can take you all hunting. So, go find a room and get comfortable we'll be in a minute." Robyn said referring to herself and Mekhi.

Everyone except Vince went to a room.

"What's wrong Vince, don't you want to be a vampire?" Punk asked teasingly before he left.

"Some other time, I have to take care of business while you all are searching for Taker, Kane, and Memo." Vince said. He would do nothing more than to help. He actually tries to look out for his employees. They may bring in money but their safety means more. And Taker and Kane were like sons to him. Even though he has Shane they were kind of like his extended family.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Robyn asked Mekhi.

"You do this. Most of them are already familiar with you and they seem to trust you." Mekhi said. Robyn nodded and went to the first room. There were 4 beds in the room. In This room Batista, John, Randy and Alberto was in this one.

"Ok. Here's what is going to happen. I will have to drink your blood then you will have to drink mine. After about a minute or two the blood will start to kick in and you will be knocked out for a few days." Robyn said. They all nodded.

"Do we have to say anything?" John asked.

"Yes, we have to exchange words. To become my vampire child so to speak." Robyn said.

She went to Batista first. She had him tilt his head to the side and she bit him. She tried to make it as painless as possible. She took all that she needed. She didn't want to take too much so that he died but to make sure he was on that brink of life or death. That was the most important for the change.

She quickly bit her left wrist and put it up to his mouth.

"From now on you are my child. From my blood you are created and I promise to do all that I can to teach you what I can and will take care of you." Robyn said. Once Batista had enough he withdrew and laid down on the bed.

"I am now your creation. I will do my best to make you, my creator, proud." Batista said. He didn't know where that came from. After a while he was out.

Robyn did the same thing to John, Randy and Alberto and then left the room. She went to the next room where Punk, Matt, Jeff, And Ricardo were in and she told them what she told John Randy and Batista. She then performed the ritual to each of them saying the same thing to them as she did to the other four.

She went to the last room. This one bigger than the other two. Stephanie, Hunter, Shawn, and Steve were in this room. She told them what she told the others and then she performed the rituals on each of them. Soon everyone was out and were transitioning. All they had to do now was plan and wait.

She went back to the living room.

"So what now?" Vince asked.

"We have to plan and wait now. They won't be up until Friday afternoon at the latest." Robyn said.

Vince nodded. "This whole thing is unbelievable. You two are not only vampires, but brother and sister?" Vince asked.

"Yes. I didn't find out that Mekhi was turned until the other day when he had called me. This is the first time we have seen each other in over 200 years." Robyn said.

Vince nodded.

"Ok. So what should we do for a plan?" Mekhi asked

* * *

MEANWHILE

Kane and Taker had woken up a couple of hours ago and then noticed they were chained to a wall. They were chained at the ankles by big metal chains connected to a brick wall.

They had also noticed that they were in a basement. No one had come down to check on them. The door to the basement opened and a vampire came in with what looked like a body. Once the vampire put the body down on the floor they realized it was Memo. The vampire then put a chain around his ankle.

"The boss will come down in a while to talk to you three. You best make sure this guy wakes up in time." The vampire said. He soon left closing the door behind him. Kane and Taker looked at each other before moving towards Memo to wake him up.

Kane lightly tapped Memo on the face until he started to stir. He finally opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around slowly and was confused as to how he got here. He then remembered what had happened at the hotel.

"How did he get you?" Taker asked.

"I was in my brother's hotel room and they came knocking on the door. We exchanged a few words, I told my brother to tell Robyn not to come, Owen got mad when I told him that and he knocked me out. I know that he told Alberto to give her a message."

Taker nodded. "You do know that this is a trap, right?" Kane asked Memo.

Memo nodded. "Yeah, I know. That's why I told Alberto to tell her not to come. I have a feeling she is going to come anyways." Memo said.

"What do you think they will do to us in the meantime?" Memo asked.

Taker shook his head. "I don't know. They may torture us while we are down her. These walls look sound proof. Nobody will be able to hear us." He said.

"I hope, that when Robyn comes, that she has a plan." Kane said. The one time he was truly becoming happy things start to go bad. He was starting to like his relationship as odd as it is. He wanted to start something new with Robyn involved.

Taker was having the same thoughts as Kane. He wanted to start something new with Robyn.

The door opened again, this time Owen came through the door followed by three others. The three vampires went up to Memo, Taker, and Kane. They pushed the prisoners up against the walls and they put chains on their each of their wrists and on their other ankles. Soon they were chained to the wall by their hands and feet.

"What do you plan to do with us?" Memo asked.

"I plan to have a little fun." Owen said. There was a cabinet on the far side of the room. He went to it and opened it. There were different types of knives in different sizes and there were also whips and other 'toys'. He was only planning on using one of them, which happened to be a knife. Owen had an idea on how to torture one of his prisoners.

He had done some research and found out that Kane (The character/gimmick) was supposed to be scarred on one side of his face. He decided that he was going to make it for real.

He knew that Robyn was going to come for her humans, but if there was a slight chance of them getting away, then he would like for Robyn to see what she had done to one of her beloved humans. He wanted her to feel regret.

He was going to save that type of punishment for some time later. He chose the knife he wanted and went back to the group and he set the knife on the table.

He nodded at the others and they went up to each human and started punching them repeatedly. Owen looked on with a smile.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW... **


	17. Chapter 17

I am sorry for the long wait. Hopefully since it is summer I will get to update more. I might start another story, but it won't be wrestling. Not that I don't like it. I just want to do something different while I am doing this one or after I finish this one.

* * *

Friday Morning

Robyn and Mekhi had come up with a plan. Mekhi had gone out and found a place for them to hunt later on. Vince had gone out Tuesday to see how everything was doing. He had to make sure everything was set for Raw. Mekhi was out helping Vince. She soon heard faint movement coming from one of the rooms.

She heard a door open and close. Soon Randy walked into the living room. He was walking slowly looking around. He was taking in everything with awe. Everything was much clearer now.

"How are you feeling?" Robyn asked. She was sitting on the sofa in the room.

Randy looked at her and then went to the sofa and sat beside her.

"I feel strange. I also feel kinda empty." He said. He didn't know what to describe the feeling.

Robyn nodded. "That's your hunger. We will go hunting as soon as everyone else wakes up." She said.

Randy nodded. After a while he started feeling something else. It was weird. It also feels kind of warm.

"I am feeling something else though. I don't know how to explain it but there's this warm feeling." Randy said.

Robyn looked at him then. "That means you have a mate. You probably already know who it is." She said.

Randy wondered who it would be. He only liked one person, but he wasn't sure if that person liked him back.

"Um….there's something you should know." Randy said nervously. He should have brought this up a long time ago now that they were practically family. Actually everyone except for Stephanie should have brought it up a long time ago. They were all afraid of what she might think of them. They really shouldn't be but they are. Robyn is like a mother and sister combined in one. She told them her biggest secret and they couldn't tell her theirs.

"What's that?" Robyn asked. She saw the look of nervousness on Randy's face.

"Well..The thing is…I'm gay." Randy said. He closed his eyes waiting for a rant to come. One never came.

"You're worried that I am going to go off on you? Why?" Robyn asked when she saw him waiting for something that wasn't going to happen. She was calm when she asked this.

"Wait…you're not mad? You're not going to go off on how wrong this is?" Randy asked in disbelief.

"No. I would never do that. Whoever makes you happy is a lucky man. As long as he doesn't hurt you, I am fine by it." Robyn said.

"By the way, there were some guys that were in my old clan that are gay. I have no problem with it whatsoever." Robyn said.

Randy caught Robyn in surprise. He had put her in an awkward bear hug while they were still sitting on the couch. He was happy that she accepted who he was.

They then heard more movement. This time it sounded like everyone else was waking up.

Robyn and Randy sat there waiting for a good five minutes before they heard doors opening. They all came down the hall doing the same thing that Randy did when he woke up twenty minutes ago. Jeff was the first to notice that Robyn and Randy were on the couch. He also noticed that Randy was still hugging Robyn.

"Randy, why are you hugging Robyn?" Jeff asked suspiciously. Everybody looked up to see what he was talking about.

"I told her about me?" Randy said. Jeff knew what he was talking about. They were talking about it the other night.

"Wait..What? You told her? No scratch that. You're ok with it? No rant? Nothing?" Jeff asked directing his last three questions to Robyn.

"Yes, she's ok with it. No rant or anything." Randy said with a wide smile. There was a smile starting to form on Jeff's face as soon as realization kicked in. He ran towards Robyn and hugged her on the other side. She was soon squished between a very happy Randy and an equally has happy Jeff.

"What did you tell her?" Batista asked. He was confused. Everyone else was as well.

"I told her that I am gay. And she's accepting it." Randy said.

Stephanie started laughing. Everyone looked at her for an explanation.

"You guys were worrying for nothing." Stephanie said while still laughing.

"Wait, you all were worried that I wouldn't accept you?" Robyn asked.

All the guys nodded. They didn't know how she was going to react.

John was the first to speak up. "Does anyone else feel some sort of emptiness in their stomach?"

"Nice topic change, John." Matt said sarcastically.

"Yeah. You always have an empty stomach. We should probably put you in a hot dog eating contest against Ryback to see who eats the most." Steve said.

"In all seriousness, I feel it too." Stephanie said. everyone else was agreeing.

"Then it is time you all learn how to hunt. Mehki told me of a wooded area that is perfect for hunting." Robyn said while untangling herself from Randy and Jeff. She went to the kitchen table to write something on a sheet of paper. She was leaving a note telling Mehki where everyone has gone.

She finished it and went towards the door. Everyone followed her out.

Twenty minutes later they arrived to the area. It only took Robyn five minutes to teach them how to use their super speed. Now she was teaching them how to feed. She first showed them first by catching a deer off guard and started feeding from it. She then told them to not only use their sense of smell but also their hearing. Then she told them to use their sense of sight. After a while everyone caught enough to last them 'til next week.

They later went back to the apartment and saw that Mekhi and Vince was there. "How did it go?" Mekhi asked.

"It went well. They are quick learners." Robyn said. "Now we need to work on a plan." She said.

They all gathered around to think of a way to get Memo, Taker, and Kane.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


End file.
